The Afterlife
by LBMA
Summary: A story set Four years after the war. Shows Naruto journey of becoming a Hokage. It not easy saving the world and it comes with bad expenses. With new villages and new people its hard for Naruto to become the Hokage he wanted to be. Naruto and Sauske thought the war was the hardest, but it just the start. Hinata x Naruto and others. Oh did I mention the dead are back! Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- It is set four years after the War. Showing Naruto's steps while he is Hokage. New enemies and new friends. **

**Please review and let me know what you like and all.**

**I don't own any of the characters (Apart from the new characters that I made up) I own the story.**

**Up to chapter ten online!**

Chapter One : The Start Of Something New

The shinobi world was once a troublesome world. War after war. Hate after hate. A consider bitter deaths that would have no end. After the fourth Shinobi War the villages become one. Slowly everything was building well. The dead lived once more. Not all the dead but some of them that was used in the previous war. The village in the hidden leaves was one of those villages who gain live from those who died. Asumra Sarutio was alive as well as Neji Hyuga. Also Jiraiya and Itachi Uchiha as well as all the previous Hokage's and their lovers and many more. This had happened in every village. Almost an blessing from the Gods.

Naruto was sitting on the huge face like stones admiring his village. The hidden leaf was almost as it once was with Granny as the 5th and all the previous Hokage's as advices. Naruto spent most of his time up here. Wanted to get away and spend time with himself. Getting use to having both of his parents alive was strange after 17 years of being alone but it was fun. It felt like they had never left him.

A small bust of charka came next to him as the tall boy took a sit next to Naruto with his raven hair and black eyes.

'Knew you would be here' Sasuke said.

Sasuke was admitted back to the village coinciding he help Naruto save the village. His reasons weren't clear but he beg to be forgiving so he can protect someone important. He handed Naruto a bottle of water and He gladly accepted it. Taking small slips of the water He glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was truly happy to be back.

'So whats up Sasuke' Naruto asked.

Around this time Sasuke usually on a mission or training with Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke now live with Naruto and his parents. As Naruto's family lived in a family big place and the Uchiha was without a family so they become part of Naruto's family.

Sasuke sighted and thought back to his recent mission. He has just finished helping Sai cleaning when he was called into Lady's Hokage office. When he walked in he saw all the previous Hokage's as well as his brother, Jiraiya and Kakashi. It was quite a shocked for all of them to be gathered. For a second he thought he did something wrong.

'Yes milady' he asked Tsunade. She only did a heavy sight.

'Who do you think should become the next Hokage Sasuke-kun' she asked.

Without a second thought Sasuke said 'Naruto' then he was taken surprised how naturally he said that and said 'Sorry Milady. I said without thinking'.

Lady Tsunade laughed. 'I would have said the same thing Sasuke-kun'. Sasuke stared at Tsunade confusing.

'We all feel that ways Sasuke' Itachi said. 'Then why' Sasuke started but was hastily stopped by the second Hokage 'Naruto-kun turned down the role of become the next Hokage' Tobirama the second Hokage said.

'Huh but why' Sasuke says thinking back to the first day he teamed up with Naruto. His dream was always to become to Hokage.

'We want you to talk to him' the fifth adds on 'convince him to become the Hokage' Some thing that Sasuke already planned to do.

'Hmmm' 'whats wrong boy' Tobirama barked at Sasuke. 'Tobirama stop being rude' lashed Hashirama to Tobirama. The first Hokage glade at Tobirama who was also Tobirama older brother.

'I obviously will talk to him' Sasuke continued gaining everyone's attention in the room, 'but I highly doubt I can changed his mind' 'but your his best fr' Tobirama started but was stopped by Sasuke 'but I know who might'. He promised everyone he would try his best so he had to at least keep to that.

'Why did you turn down the role Naruto' Sasuke asked staring at Naruto.

Naruto looked down to the village with a strong feeling in his eyes. 'To much paper work' he says and Sasuke slaps him at the back of his head.

'Be serious' he scolds.

'I want to work my way up there' Naruto says on a serious note. 'I don't want to just gain the title but I want to earn it. I want to gain the trust of my village and then I want to become the 6th Hokage'.

Sasuke stays silence for a bit re thinking what Naruto has just said.

'Personally Naruto' Sasuke started 'I feel.. No the village feels you have earned that title. He has gained their trust a very long time ago. They ready see you as the Hokage even if you don't'. Sasuke pauses. 'Believe in them'.

Naruto had nothing to say back and stayed in silence. Sasuke stood up and said 'I have to see Sakura so I shall see you for dinner' and left Naruto in silence with his thoughts. He knew what Sasuke said was true but just didn't want to believe in it. He thought maybe he'll ask one more person for their option.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for bad English. This is a short chapter, just had to get out of the way that Sasuke and Sakura won't end up together. I have a better plan for them both. So this chapter just had to fill in the gap as It is set 4 years after the war there is a lot between the ending of the war and now that will be filled up later in the chapters as a filler story.**

**Please review and let me know what you like and all.**

**I don't own any of the characters (Apart from the new characters that I made up) I own the story.**

**Decided to re-do this chapter! Hope you like it better !**

Chapter two- The Best Friends

Sasuke made his way to Sakura's house. He recalled how the other day Sakura wanted him to come over so they can talk about something 'important'. He was dreading going over because he didn't like the way Sakura said it was important. He very much respected how Sakura is and who she was but found it hard to be around her sometimes mainly because he thought she still had feelings for him.

Since Sasuke came back to the village he tried to earn his villages respect, and Sakura helped him do so. She once told him that 'I only helped because Naruto and I want you back'. Naruto no longer showed signs on Sakura being his world but gave all his attention to a blue hair girl instead. It was almost like whatever Sakura did it was Naruto sake, almost like Sakura feel for Naruto. But it was a hunch that Sasuke had.

While walking he was still in his thoughts about what Sakura actually wanted with himself. It was driving Sasuke made not knowing what Sakura actually wanted. So instead of walking to Sakura's house he ran.

Knocking on Sakura's door Sasuke was quite tired and out of breath. He slowly thought of the possibility of Sakura's parents being there. He got quite nervous, whatever the parent Kushina always told him to be polite, but he actually didn't know how to be polite with people he only seen from far.

Thankfully Sakura opened the door 'Sasuke-kun' Sakura shouted dragging Sasuke in the house by the arm and focusing him to sit on the coach.

'Want a drink' she asked. 'No thank you' He replied. Kushina politeness was rubbing off on him and he didn't like it.

Sakura took a sit opposite Sasuke and said 'So' she started. She took a big breath 'It's about Naruto, has been down again and erm I was wondering ermm if we could erm help him erm yeah' She said it with her voice going up and down several times.

Sasuke just looked at Sakura 'Have you fallen for Naruto Sakura?'

Sakura just looked back, a little bit of hurt in her eyes 'Of course not' She shouted 'the only person I felt like that about was you and only you!' Sakura was getting vex, how dare him ask that 'I just wanted to help him because his alone again and it hurts me to see him like that' She stood up, range taken over her. 'You have no idea how helpless I feel, I couldn't help when we were younger so the best I can do is help now!'

Sasuke said nothing, he just stared at Sakura. 'Of course you wouldn't understand, you never did' she said spiteful.

'Of course I understand' Sasuke whispered looking at the floor. He understood now why Sakura was trying her best. It wasn't that she feels for him but she cared for him more than anything. Naruto wanted Sasuke back so she helps the only way she knew she could which was helping Sasuke get respect back. When Naruto had his depress times both Sasuke and Sakura were helpless. They didn't know what to say to Naruto that would make him feel better so they left him alone and that hurt them more than getting beaten up by the ten-tails. They then swore they would never leave Naruto on his own again without but knowledge that they made this promise.

'Sorry Sakura' Sasuke started 'I though you was being selfish and thinking of your own feelings but you wasn't anymore. I understand before we couldn't really do anything to help Naruto and right now we might be helpless but we just got to be there for him. Don't worry about it much, he is in a better place now then he was three years ago and we both know that'

Sakura simply nodded

'and' Sasuke said 'I can't return your feelings, I am sorry for holding you back. Whoever you end up with is luck to have you'

'Of course I knew that baka. My feelings for you are nearly gone anyway' Sakura laughed and then smiled 'I will always love you, as a best friend.' Sasuke just laughed.

'What's wrong with Naruto now' Sakura asked

Sasuke thought back to what Naruto said. Sasuke didn't know how to responds to Naruto when Naruto said that to him. He just though what was in his head but himself knew his responds was kinder lame. Sasuke then starts to explain how Naruto felt.

'What do we do' Sakura asks with a worried look.

'If you give him some of your fist I am sure he will change his mind' Sasuke said making Sakura laugh then said 'I am sure Hinata can sort it out, since she did sort it out last time too'

Sakura nods in agreement and the two starts talking about Naruto and Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters (Apart from the new characters that I made up) I own the story.**

**English is bad sorry but am working on it. If anyone wants to become a beta-reader for this story do let me know.**

**Please review or fav/follow!**

Chapter Three: The Biggest Role

Naruto made his way to the training school. Passing a though many familiar faces, but not the face he was looking for. He didn't want to ask Kiba or Kakashi for the location of the face he was looking for although they ready knew who Naruto was looking for.

'She's inside' Kiba shouts at Naruto while he and Kakashi were doing their guard duties. Naruto smiled weakly at them as a thank you. They simple nod back.

As Naruto walked into the training school old memories of team 7 flood him. He couldn't help but smile even though he felt like rubbish. He wanted to find her quickly. Only she could calm Naruto down. Only she did Naruto want to see. He walks down a long hall till he reaches a classroom with many young children.

He slightly looks through the window and sees Hinata smiling towards the younger children. Hinata started working here since the war ended. Helping the children who lost their parents and the children who lost love ones. Naruto thought to himself 'she looks cute as a teacher' he slightly blushes and decides to wait outside till Hinata finishes teaching.

While waiting outside on the bench he slowly watches as Kakashi and Kiba do their Jobs. While watching he slowly gain some ideas about what needs to be changed if he became Hokage.

Wait hold on.

Why would he be thinking about those issues if he wasn't even sure he wanted to be Hokage. He shut his eyes tight, taking in the sun and the fate noise of the children of the village.

While taking in the sun, Naruto's thoughts drift to the Great War. How after the great way the dead came alive, how Sasuke return to the village and all the dead with him, how everyone was happy and excited and how everyone thanked me.

The war itself had physically and mentally damage Naruto and only Sasuke felt the same way. The war bought strong power but also a very strong request. The power to save but the power to kill.

His thoughts got disturbed by a shadow casting over him blocking the sun. Although the shadow blocks the sun it was also very warm. Naruto open one eye to get a smiling blue hair girl.

'So you waited for me?' She asks, giving him room to sit up and taking the place next to him. Naruto's lets out a yawn and looked at her while she was looking in the distance.

'Where do you want to go today Hinata?' Naruto asked. She gets up and smiles at him and says 'The usual place, but no teleporting this time'.

Naruto laughs 'Yes mam' and he starts to get up, stretches and then walk with his hands in his pocket with Hinata to their special place. His body basic touching Hinata while he listens to her talk about her day. These were the peaceful time he need.

Naruto's and Hinata special place was a tree. Its sound stupid but it's quite special. The reason why it's special is because it's the place where Hinata helped Naruto straight after the wall.

The view from this tree was a sight to take. It was beautiful and was stunning. It wasn't just a plain old view but a view which was peaceful. From this tree you could see the whole village as well as the stone faces.

There was a small bench here as well and if it rained the tree branches cover the bench wouldn't get wet. Hinata and Naruto sat down on the bench while talking about normal things. The spoke and spoke and it turn to evening very fast.

Every time Naruto's spend with Hinata it always goes fast.

'So' Hinata started 'you going to tell me what's up?'

Naruto sight, although he was having fun here with Hinata he couldn't help but think about what Granny asked him to do earlier and he knew Hinata would clocked soon.

'I don't know what to do' Naruto started, Hinata just placed her hands over Naruto's, giving Naruto strength to talk.

'Granny wants me to become the Hokage, but I don't know if I am ready'. Naruto recalls his feelings about becoming Hokage because being with Hinata he can almost forget everything. 'But I don't know if I deserved it yet. To be honest I think I am scared to gain that role. I scared that I can't protect everyone'.

Hinata stopped Naruto before he can go on and say 'you never back up on your word, isn't that you ninja way?'

Naruto's simply nods. 'I believe in you, and you should believe in yourself Naruto. You will protect this village as much as you can and everyone will back you up, because you're special. Don't worry is you fail because no one's going to care' Naruto's simply chuckles, of course no one would care, he is an idiot after all, idiots make mistakes.

After Hinata sees that Naruto happier, she simples says 'shall we go'? Naruto nodded and walked her back home. The journey from the tree to Hinata house was full of Hinata asking stuff about Naruto being Hokage, and how he would become a good one.

Once they reached Hinata's house, the stood in silence for a little while, 'better not forget me Naruto Hinata says quietly. 'Best come back as soon as you become Hokage'

'Of course I will Hinata' Naruto replies while stroking Hinata cheek causing Hinata to blush.

'Wait for me yeah?' Naruto asked, although it wasn't much off a question, but a beg and they both knew the contents of the question.

'Of course' Hinata says. She gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and runs into her house. Naruto simply smiles.

He turns back around and starts walking down a street in his own world thinking about Hinata. He glances up to the biggest building in the whole town and thinks back to Hinata and Sasuke answer to his problem and quickly teleports over there.

Once he reaches the door he knocks quietly. 'Come in' Granny says and Naruto does so. He is slightly shocked when he does see all the previously Hokage's as well as Itachi, Kakashi and Shikamaru, but quickly maintains himself.

They seem as shocked as Naruto was to see him here.

'Naruto I didn't expect you to come tonight' Granny says. Naruto doesn't say anything but looks directly at Granny knowing that everyone was looking at him.

'For what reason are you here tonight' she says slowly.

Naruto takes a breather, 'About being Hokage' he starts, there is complete silence in the room 'I want to become to Hokage' he finishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for bad spelling. In the actually anime there are meant to be up to three advisors, but I made their be four, the main reason is that the four are needed for what's going to happen in the future chapters. **

**Please review and let me know what you like and all. **

**I don't own any of the characters (Apart from the new characters that I made up) I own the story.**

Chapter Four: The Vow

The weeks after Naruto declared he wanted to become the Hokage, the whole village became a bit hectic. Once the people of the village heard that the new Hokage would be Naruto there were very happy. They scream and shouted to show their excitement. It was a happy view to the past Hokages. They didn't think anyone of them got as many cheers as Naruto did.

Everyone was busy in the village sorting out the plans for the big day. Naruto was also busy learning the role of being a Hokage, before he would take the actual role officially.

'So your advises are Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji, am I right?' Granny asked Naruto.

Granny and Naruto decided to get some food before heading to the meeting which will consider of Naruto, the past Hokage's, the elders and Naruto's advises. Granny wanted to talk to Naruto on his own before Naruto started his job.

'Yeah, they practical came to ask me the next morning, but they were the people who I was going to pick anyways. Kiba sort of upset' Naruto chuckles but dipping into his ramen.

'That's good, you picked suitable people' Tsunade started 'Naruto, you will be a great Hokage'

Naruto glance at Tsunade and says 'I will try and beat all my past Hokage, believe in it' and goes back into his Ramen.

Tsunade an only smile 'How is Hinata' she asks smoothly. Naruto almost chokes on his noodles while blushing a bit.

'Have no idea what you're on about' Naruto mummers while avoiding eye contact with Tsunade.

'Hmmm'

'I told her to wait for me' Naruto says more seriously

'how long?'

'Not long at all' Naruto smiles, beaming.

Tsunade just smiles, she's a good match for Naruto that's for sure, she thought to herself.

'Let's go then' she says while seeing Naruto finished his food, Naruto just nods back, wiping the remains off around his mouth.

Naruto walk with Tsunade to the main hall directly under the Hokage office. They were talking about a bet that was earlier made. Outside the main hall stood the four advisers that Naruto picked. There was a calm attitude around them that would propel mean the teamwork around them would be good. They all stopped talking when they realised that Naruto and Tsunade was close by.

'Looks like your advisers are earlier than you Naruto'

'Well if you didn't have to start a bet we might have been a bit earlier Granny' Naruto said laughing.

Tsunade went in and said to Naruto and his advisers, 'I shall see you in there'.

Then Naruto was alone with his advisers. 'Ready' Naruto asked them all, the simply nodded and smiled.

'But before we go in there Naruto' Shikamaru said, 'Let us make our vows'

'Vows' Naruto asked with a baffle look. The only person he wants to make Vows to would be Hinata.

'Not that way stupid' Neji says quickly and the others laugh, soon after the laugher dies down they all gets on one knee. Now in front of Naruto were four people bowing to him. Four people he known for his whole life and there were older than him yet their bowing for him.

'Naruto' Shikamaru says 'We make this Vow, and swear to you that we will protect you with our lives forever'.

Then Sasuke says 'No matter what we will protect you'.

Naruto was baffled for words; he just didn't know what to say to them. He soon got hold of himself and slightly smiled. He senses the loyal these four shinobi gave him and he was happy.

'Baka' he started while the four look up slightly at him. 'Protecting me is fine, but dying for that is not! fight to live? I mean fight to protect the village but fight for me but also fight to live' he was rambling 'arrh' he couch down, 'it sounded better in my head' he smirks then says seriously 'I just don't want to lose you guys, even if I make a stupid mistake, even if I make a stupid mistake I don't want you to suffer, I want you to live, for this villages future you four are necessary. I will change the Future but you lot will maintain it. Anyways if you lot die protecting me I can't think of anyone else to take your roles so I just end up unprotected and this village will be unprotected too. It won't work' Naruto laughs and straightens up, 'This role will be hard, I'm going to need four advisers that will have the will live in their mind'.

Naruto stops and the four Shinobi look at him with wonder in their eyes, 'this guy going to be amazing' they all thought.

Kakashi then says 'Fine our vow is to live, live and protect. Together' they all bow and Naruto just smiles at them.

'Let's go' Naruto says and they all get up smiling and follow Naruto in to the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for bad spelling. Having all the past Hokages is going to be fun; there will be stories just about the past Hokages as well. There's two parts in this as I am still writing the second part, but will updated it shortly.**

**Please review and let me know what you like and all. **

**Also look at my other story (The spectakers) and review that.**

**I don't own any of the characters (Apart from the new characters that I made up) I own the story.**

Chapter Five: The Meeting Part 1

As Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke walks into the hall, they see s big round table, already seated at the table was Hashirama the first Hokage, Tobirama the Second Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage, Minato the Fourth Hokage, Tsunade the Fifth Hokage, as well as the Konoha Council which consisted of Danzo, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. There was five more sits on the table which Naruto sat in the middle and on his left sat Sasuke and next to Sasuke sat Neji and on his right sat Shikamaru and next to him sat Kakashi. Next to Kakashi sat the fourth and fifth Hokage. Next to the fifth Hokage sat the first then the second then the third. Next to the third sat the Council with Koharu in the middle and Homura next to Neji. The table was quite wide so it was easy to see the people next to you expressions.

'Uzumaki Naruto' starts Mitokado 'This meeting has commences as you have been choose to become the next Hokage, as Hokage you will have many things you need to overcome and it won't be an easy journey. You might possible die, be hated or be fighting for your village. Do you accept the role' Naruto simple nods. 'Good' Mitokado goes on 'These meeting will go on every week just to check up on you. The council as well as the Hokage are just to advise you but you make the decision. It's all up to you though, if we don't approve of something then you should do it as simple as that, if you do It will cause problems within the council and that's something we don't want'. 'Best to shut up and leave it as that' Danzo added on. 'Danzo leave it' Koharu says to Danzo. 'I'm just saying Uzumaki if you do things that will cause problems within this Council then it will cause problems. You don't want someone in this council to turn on you cause of your idiotic ideas now do you?' No-one says anything, everyone just gives Danzo dirty looks, and Naruto simply looks at Danzo. 'Every if you annoy one of us it's easy to kill you now consider that left arm of yours' Naruto doesn't say anything but the air around everyone is heavy. 'I'm right, right? Your left arm can barely hold charka, if I kill you now you will propel die'. No one says anything because it's true, since the war Naruto left arm has been healing slowly, and with the slow process of healing his arm his whole arm has struggled holding charka. It's something that has damage Naruto mentally and Hinata was the one who help Naruto overcome this. 'True my left arm pretty much unless, but I'll still beat you' Naruto says with a smile on his face glaring at Danzo. 'How' 'I already said I would... I don't go back on my word' Naruto answered simply. Naruto advisers simply laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for bad spelling once again. Added new villages (which will go on in more detail in one of the chapters), which will be interesting. New characters will be mention in a couple of chapter. In a couple of chapters I will do a flash back in how Hinata helped Naruto get over the pain of not being able to use his left arm propley.**

**Thank you for your follows and viewing this story, do review and tell me what you would like to hear.**

**Also look at my other story (The spectakers) and review that.**

**I don't own any of the characters (Apart from the new characters that I made up) I own the story.**

Chapter Six: The Meeting Part 2

'Hmmm' Mitokado said 'You have your answer Danzo, so leave it, so what it is you want to change Naruto' Mitokado looked directly at Naruto. Naruto was still new to this role, but he did have ideas. 'Talk then' Kurama said inside of him. "Tell them your idea then let's beat up many eyes" Kurama says referring to 'many eyes' as Danzo. "Not yet Kurama" Naruto reply in his head.

"To start of" Naruto says addressing everyone, although he knew what he wanted to do no one has heard his ideas, knowing it would be a shock for them all he goes on "I want to join the leaf with the City of Ice'. Complete quietness around him. 'Pardon' Danzo states crossly 'you want to join who with what? You're not even Hokage yet, stopping saying pointless thing you jinchuuriki' 'Danzo shush' Koharu says then looks directly at Naruto and says 'the reason is because we weak without many clans am I right Naruto? And the ice is propel the only clan that can help us get stronger right Naruto Uzumaki' 'Yes' Naruto replies. No one said anything, mainly because there wondering how they never thought of this idea.

Koharu says 'If we have the Ice then we will build up the barrier that was broke when the Uchiha was gone'. Sasuke stirred but said nothing. The others just sat in silence, Naruto went on 'Not to replace the Uchiha' he looks at Sasuke briefly 'but to improve the village. The other villages have elements that we don't have, but with just the elements we have we might be open for an attack, conceding every village apart from the sand are getting new leaders' 'Your trying to say they will attack' Koharu asked Naruto and Naruto replies saying 'They might be attacks from them or even from the outer lands, such as the land of flame, city of ice, land of thunder, land of stars and the iron land or the inner lands such as Death city, The city of black, land of gold and land of whether. I did some research' he added looking at the surprised looks on everyone. 'Anyways' he goes on 'city of ice is the smallest out of the outer lands so the other villages won't look at it but it is one of the strongest that's for sure" before anyone can ask why he goes on "the reason for that is the city of ice has three clans, Screwit clan, Guwit Clan and Fairet Clan. Screwit clan has the strength. There a clan that owns two lots of charka which means they can fight longer. They can propel fight longer then you all. It's almost like Kurama and I. Back in the past I had my own Charka and then Kurama has his so I had two lots of Charka to fight with, but I had the danger of letting Kurama take over, its different now since we share the same charka. But with the Screwit clan they can use up the whole charka then move on to the second lot of charka without a problem. Apart from their strong charka they are good in close combat. The Guwit clan have visual power. So far the visual power we have is the Sharingan and the Byakugan. The Guwit clan has the Guwigan eyes. The Guwigan eyes isn't much in close combat like the other two that this village has that's the reason why many other villages won't go to the Ice, but the Guwigan eyes are strong, especially from far distance. Their eyes allow them to see the a Shinobi life. They have no charka anywhere else as it's all stored in their eyes. The can suck anyone's moves with the eyes, and then block any other move with their eyes. Like if I did a rasengan they will make it goes in an instance, then they will use one of their own moves to counter attack. The timing for the attacks are fast, they can attack every second if they have to, can also suck in one move and do a counterattack at the same time. The real bad thing about the Guwit clan is that they can't fight close combat, their eyes doesn't have a larger range that way. Then finally there is the Fairet Clan which are the defenders of the village, again they have the ability to make shields as strong as the stone villages walls. The Fairet Clan have the ability to call on gods. Its ice gods that give them a better chance to make a strong shield that can't be broken. This God they talk about is them breaking out their charka and their charka making a form of a bigger God. This God will protect them and fight with them, this clan is good with close combat but is much better at defence' all eyes were on him, no one said anything. 'Having these three clans will help the village that's for sure, well I think, I hope' Naruto stops talking and looks at the table out of embarrassment. 'Brilliant' Mitokado says and Naruto looks to Mitokado noticing everyone shocked looks. 'You thought of a way of saving the leaf and joining more people into the leaf as well as making us stronger' Mitokado stars writing down notes.

'If you know so much about the leaf then you know their rules' Danzo adds 'For them to join the leaf they need to fight someone of the leaf and it's a battle to death. So your telling me you're going to fight and then kill' Danzo raises his voice. Naruto looks at Danzo and says 'Yes, well sort of, yes I will fight, and will get close to death but won't kill them' 'How would you do that' 'My left hand' Naruto's replied. Everyone stay quiet and thinks about how adding these clans will help the leaf village. "Anything else" Mitokado asked, clearly accepting Naruto's idea for adding extra people to the village. "I want to change the council, by adding the people that are here to them as well as three new members of the new clans that the leaf will gain, the people sitting here now will be the leaders of different parts of the village but soon I will give out the roles that everyone will have as soon as we get the other clans, but everyone will have control of their part then each week we will have a council meeting to check everything is going well. Although you control a part the final decision will be made by me, but your input will be needed. As well as each council member will have under workers". Naruto pauses and looks at everyone, 'For example I was thinking of having Kakashi-Sensei take over the BlackOps and Itachi as the second in charge. This way all decisions about the BlackOps will be on Kakashi and Itachi." Naruto looks at Kakashi. 'Is that okay Kakashi-Sensei' 'Of course' Kakashi replies. 'What else' Koharu ask Naruto, clearly impressed about everything Naruto said. 'That's all for now' Naruto answers. 'Well Naruto' Koharu says 'When you decide which roles we need to have as the Council then let us now, let's say the next council meeting will be a week from now' she says as she looks around the table 'By a week from now would you have gotten the new clans?' Koharu asked Naruto and he simply replies back saying 'Yes, later this week I will travel there and by this time next week I will be back with the new people to join our village'. Everyone smiled and kept quiet. Hashirama and Tobirama simply looked at each other, clearly happy with Naruto result to change the leaf for the better. All the other Hokage were very pleased, and Minato couldn't hide his excitement for his son doing so well. The meeting ended shortly and all the people in the meeting left and went their separate ways. 'See you at home' Minato told Naruto and Sasuke and then teleported away. Soon after Naruto told his advisors they were free to go and take it easy as the hard work started the next day. They all said their goodbyes till he was left with Sasuke and Kakashi. 'Shall we get something to eat' Kakashi asked his students who were almost as tall as he was. Both Naruto and Sasuke grin and the three of them went on to go and find something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for bad spelling. A nice small chapter to show the bond in Team seven and other interesting things.**

**Please review and let me know what you like and all. **

**Also look at my other story (The spectakers) and review that.**

**I don't own any of the characters (Apart from the new characters that I made up) I own the story.**

Chapter Seven: Team Seven

'Let's stop to get Sakura' Naruto states, while Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi walks though the village shops. It was almost an hour ago when they left to get some food but they kept getting stopped by the people in the village, saying congratulations and giving hugs to Naruto for become .the Hokage. 'Every step we have taken we have been stopped' Sasuke states with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 'We should have taken the back street' Kakashi says. Naruto just simply laughs. He didn't know what to say because he himself was shocked about how much everyone was praising him. He wasn't even the official Hokage yet but yet everyone was so happy. He didn't even do anything yet as Hokage. He just couldn't help but smile; they truly had high hopes for him. 'Maybe I should get Sakura and you guys should go to sit down at the restaurant' Kakashi offers. 'Sure' Naruto starts but is stopped by Sasuke pointing and saying 'she's already here', and the two other boys follow where Sasuke was pointing too and there was Sakura, with her long pink hair. She was wearing baggie jumper with shorts and long boats. 'Sakura-chaan' Naruto shouted causing more attention to himself. Sasuke simply groaned. 'Causing more attention to yourself Baka' Sasuke says as many of the villagers start to shake Naruto hands. Naruto just laughs again. Sakura who attention was caught was simply laughing at the bicking between Sasuke and Naruto. Then she locked eyes with Kakashi and simply blushed furiously.. Sakura who walked to the boys tried to keep her eyes from Kakashi who was simply smiling at Sakura reaction. 'What you boys doing here' Sakura asked, trying to control her cheeks from going on fire. 'We came to look for you, so we can get food' Sasuke answers. 'Guessing the meeting when well' 'Of course' Naruto booms. Then the four of them started walking to the restaurant. Naruto and Sasuke bicking with each other while Kakashi and Sakura a little too close to each other, starting at each other while Sakura blushes, which was not obviously to either of the boys.

Once in the restaurant they take a sit where Naruto and Sakura sat on the side and Sasuke and Kakashi on the other side. Kakashi directly opposite Sakura...

They order a big platter, enough to fill Naruto seven stomachs and the rest. The started talking while eating, when Naruto suddenly saw something on Sakura neck. He simply says while eating a piece of pork 'Sakura has a love bite' the reactions of everyone was Kakashi choking on his water, Sasuke laughing and Sakura blushing. Sakura gives a hard punch to Naruto 'Shut up Naruto' while using her hand to cover her neck. Naruto and Sasuke just laughs. 'Coz you never told us we get your pork' Naruto says while he and Sasuke tucks into Sakura pork. 'Oi' Sakura says. Sakura being a bit upset for her pork having been taken away from her as well as Naruto making her blush, she was fuming. Then she realise that she had extra pork even though her closer friends took hers. She looked up to see Kakashi placing his food on her plate 'Take mine' he says and Sakura replies saying 'Thank you' blushing furious. The two boys eye the scene, putting two and two together they realise something shocking, but was kind of relief. They exchanged looks but didn't say anything, mainly because there wasn't anything to say what your teacher and your best friend stared dating. Unknown to the new couple that Sasuke and Naruto both clocked, they quickly snap out of their mood and Sakura asked Naruto 'What's happening with your love life' trying hard to change the convention. Naruto who realised this allowed the flow to turn on him knowing that Sakura and Kakashi wasn't ready to let the world know about their relationship, Naruto was curiously how it happened but decided to leave it for now. 'Nothing much' Naruto reply 'Nothing new, same old same old' he pauses to take some more meat 'My bed loves me when I first go on it but by morning time it always seems to push me on the floor' Naruto thinks hard while trying to not laugh and the laugher from Sasuke and Kakashi 'Guess we are having a bit of relationship problem' he finishes. 'She obviously doesn't mean like that Baka' Sasuke says after composing himself from laughter after Sakura gave him the look. 'She's talking about Hinata' he adds on. 'Oh' Naruto says dryly. 'Hmmm, what indeed' he takes a slip of water and thinks about Hinata and he couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness. 'Dunno' he replies to the three curious looks. Sakura gives Naruto a look 'Why, I thought like loved her' she says simply 'Yeah' He reply feeling kind of annoyed that he allowed the convention turn to him out of pity. He usually doesn't like to talk about Hinata and how he feels. Sasuke realised how Naruto felt and quickly changed the convention 'Anyway Sakura' he starts gaining the whole table attention in the process 'Who ever your with now, if they hurt you we're going to hurt them' he says almost dangerously and Naruto adds on 'and we soon want to meet him, so make sure his suitable for you' he thinks and then says 'not suitable but that he caring for ya and if he isn't shit will go down'. Naruto and Sasuke both grin knowing the guy was Kakashi but even if it was Kakashi they had to threaten him. No one messes with team seven. Sakura beamed at her two friends, happily and Kakashi simply smiles. They go back to their meal and start talking about anything and everything. When it hit a dark nightfall they start to make their way home, Naruto and Sasuke both walking the opposite way than Kakashi and Sakura. They say their byes and go their separate ways. 'Well that was unexpected' Sasuke tells Naruto as they walk down towards their home. 'You mean them being together' 'yep' 'they really like each other though right?' 'Yeah I saw that' Sasuke replies thinking back to how they both looked at each other, then he added on 'Love does make the world go round' Naruto just nods. 'Sasuke' 'Yes' 'You missed your fucking chance' referring to Sakura. Naruto laughs while Sasuke try to go for a punch. 'Shut up' he says.

Kakashi walks Sakura to her house, knowing that it was late so he had to make sure she was home safely and he just wanted to spend more time with her. When they spilt up from Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and himself was just talking about Sakura's day. He simply loved listening to her talk. He could spend hours just listening to her and would never get tired. He was falling for her way to hard. When they got in a back street Sakura pulled him in for a kiss. Kakashi usually wouldn't kiss Sakura in public but he needed to kiss her. Simply because they were in a back street and because he has an urge to kiss her. He kissed Sakura really slowly and prefect as he was treating Sakura as an angel from heaven. Sakura was feeling like she was in heaven. She had to hold tight on Kakashi because her knees were giving away. When they broke away Kakashi smiled and Sakura simply blushed. 'Sorry I just wanted a kiss' Sakura says still holding on to Kakashi with her dear life. Kakashi simply laughs. 'I really really care for you' he mumbled while holding on to Sakura. Referring to what Naruto and Sasuke both said earlier on. Sakura who was blushing from the kiss was blushing even more from what Kakashi said. She then grabs Kakashi hand as they go on with their walk and talk.

Hinata was having a nice evening watch TV with Neji. He came back early from his first meeting and was quite happy with the process of how Naruto was taking things. Hinata asked how the meeting went and try to ask slightly how was Naruto, although she herself saw Naruto the day before briefly. She hasn't been able to spend much time with Naruto as she used to because he was busy with the process of become the Hokage and the meetings. When every she was free Naruto wouldn't be and when every Naruto was free she wouldn't be. They also couldn't talk as much as her Dad was back from his mission. Although her Dad accepted Naruto as the Hokage I don't think he could accept the next of kin for the clan to be madly in love with someone who is not part of the clan. Hinata knew how Naruto felt and it was the exactly same way Hinata felt about him, but their options was limited. They wouldn't be able to do much. Hinata told Naruto one afternoon that he should find someone else, that staying with Hinata would be hard but he reply saying 'I don't see myself with anyone but you' and kissed Hinata. That was their first kiss. They have of coursed kiss since, but only now and then. Good bye kisses or hello kisses. There not really going out just yet. Neji clocked what Hinata was really asking and said 'Yes Naruto is fine' Hinata just blushes. They both looked back to watch the show and Hinata thoughts go to Naruto and she couldn't help but smile. 'Hinata-sama' Neji starts 'Do you love him'. Hinata blushes again and simply nods. 'Even though it's impossible, even though his going to be Hokage, even though... .' Hinata cuts Neji off and says 'even though anything, I can't help it nee-san' Hinata turns to the window 'I really do love him Neji nee-san, so much it hurts' she says. Neji looks at Hinata. He couldn't say anything to her. He simply looked at her while she was looking outside. 'Hmmm, he obviously loves you too' he said while looking back at the TV catching Hinata blush brightly. 'I know' Hinata whispers. Neji thought to himself 'I guess I will just watch and see what happened from now on out'. Unknown to the two young clan members. The clan leader who was also Hinata father was stood outside of the front room. He heard everything clearly and walked away as quietly as he came...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for bad spelling. That's right! SAKURA and KAKASHI! Haha I am going to write more stories about them as a couple and will obviously write a past arc on how they got together. **

**Sorry for bad spelling. **

**This is a past arc on how what happen to Naruto's arm and other things!**

**Really like it if you could do a review about my story and tell me what you think please! **

**Thanks to those who have followed/fav this story. ****Leave reviews as well would be helpful: D **

**Trying to write longer chapters. In the last couple of days I have uploaded up to seven chapters so now ****I will keep doing a weekly upload on Sunday's,**** starting next Sunday. **

**Longest chapter yet! Wooow but enjoy: D**

**I don't own any of the characters (Apart from the new characters that I made up) I own the story.**

_Chapter 8- The Tree_

_1 Year after the war-_

Naruto day didn't go as plan. He didn't think he would be told he wasn't able to form charka, nor did he plan that he was going to get annoyed with his parents and end up having an argument with them and nor did he plan to be sitting crying.

When the 5th Hokage told him that even though she made him an artificial arm because of the War he couldn't no longer use charka. As in the War Naruto shared out most of his charka as well as using a lot of charka for himself. At that time he didn't actually think about the effect it will cause him. The last years after the War was hard, mainly because the 5th had to start making an artificial arm which will grow into Naruto arm. It took a while for Naruto arm to accept the artificial arm but it did and he soon was able to use it as it was a normal arm. Sauske was in the same state as Naruto, so once he got his artificial arm it took him time to use it as well. Then last week everything changed. Sauske tried to do a jutsu and it work well. He did feel completely tired and weak but he was able to do the jutsu. Naruto on the other hand couldn't do anything, after many test the 5th Hokage had to give him the bad news and say there wasn't much charka in his body. Over the last year it went down a lot and it wasn't noticeable to either kyuubi or Granny.

The day Tsunade told Naruto he wasn't able to use charka was a day when all the previous hokages and Naruto's mother and team members was there. 'Naruto, you can't use charka anymore, your body can contain charka as it used too much of it' Naruto was baffled for a while, he didn't know what to say 'Cant' he started but was stopped by the 1st Hokage saying 'You yourself had a lot of charka but now there's no trace of charka on you. It's nothing we haven't seen before. So no Naruto, there is nothing we can do'... 'Can't I be a ninja no more' Naruto asked, he voice was cracking, his eyes were dull. He felt like his life was over. No one said anything to Naruto, so Naruto just walked out and no one try to stop him. For them they felt sad just thinking about not being able to use charka.

Later that evening Naruto has an argument with his mum in front of his dad, sauske and Itachi when his mum said 'It's not the end of the world'. Naruto stress level broke when his mum said that because to him and anyone else in this world not being a ninja was the end. He shouted at his mum saying many things he regrets like 'How would you know my pain!' 'You never have been around!' 'Don't tell me it's not the end because it's like being dead' 'You would never understand me'. After he shouted too much his Dad, Itachi and Sauske tried to calm Naruto down, but it didn't work. Naruto just walked out of the house and didn't come back till the morning sun came out. This fight happened more than two weeks ago, and since that fight Naruto hasn't spoken to anyone in the village, nor has anyone spoken to him. He spends most of his days on the hill and most of his nights next to a tree that was on the opposite side of the faces on the walls. Both places had lovely views.

For the last two weeks Naruto has spent most of his time at these two places, he would go home when he was hungry or wanted to dress warmly or was tired, but he rarely had a good sleep. When he went home he was start to go in though his window and come out from his window. One night when he came home to grab a jumper his mum asked him to go through to front door instead of the window but Naruto didn't say anything in reply and his mum walked off as well, obviously upset about the fight. When he left that night he used the front door. Although everyone was in the front room watching TV they didn't say anything to him nor did they stop him. Since then whenever he needed something from his home he would walk through the door, passing anyone and everyone and then walked back out more than 10 minutes later. A couple of times Sauske tried to talk to him but it didn't work. It's been two weeks since this has happened and Naruto hasn't said a word. It is like he almost forgot how to talk. One day when he woke up really early, Naruto left his house seeing the 5th and 3rd hokage sitting in his front room talking to his Dad. Although Naruto didn't try to look at them he couldn't help but glance at them, but he still left without a word to any of them.

He decided to go to the tree in the morning because he wanted to see the sunrise. When he got there he noticed someone training, near the tree. Hinata Hyuuga. He found Hinata cute, and nice. He was getting close to her since the war ended but since his arm he hasn't really spoken much to anyone. He knew that Hinata had a crush on him but for a while he didn't feel the same way. He just found her cute and nice. She was training hard by herself at 5AM. She actual looked beautiful training Naruto thought to himself. 'What are you doing Hinata' Naruto said although his voice was crocked from not talking to anyone for the past two weeks. Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto and said 'Training' while Naruto took a sit under the tree. Naruto didn't say anything in reply.

Hinata looked at Naruto thoughtfully. 'You should train with me' she asked. He just laughed 'If you didn't know I am sort of useless' He said to Hinata pointing to his left arm. 'I wouldn't say that' she said and then said 'You aren't useless because you're moving right?' Hinata said slowly taking a sit next to him. Naruto then says 'If I can't use charka then I am useless' his voice sad and hurt. 'You're not useless if you can help me train' she says with a smile. Naruto tries to argue back but she just gets up getting ready to fight Naruto. 'I don't know what I can do with one arm' Naruto says and then gets up to fight Hinata.

Hinata goes for the first move, she throws a punch to Naruto's face and Naruto quickly ducks out of the way then Hinata throws another punch to Naruto stomach, Naruto who could duck this one uses his right arm to stop the impact, but Hinata was already one step ahead and used her left leg to kick Naruto in his chest. Naruto gets hit and falls back on the floor. 'Enough already Naruto-kun' Hinata says with a hint of laugher in her voice. 'Not just yet, I'll win for sure' Naruto says back getting back up for the second round. He hasn't felt so much burst of energy for a while.

Naruto uses his right arm to go for a punch and Hinata uses her left arm to stop that attack then goes for a punch with her right arm only to be stopped by Naruto's left leg. 'Same move won't work twice Hinata' then he uses his right leg to kick Hinata in the side but Hinata stops it easily with both of her arms. Naruto who knew Hinata would do something like that used his right arm again to punch Hinata. Hinata had no way to block so Naruto caught his senses and gave her a light tap, which pushes her back a bit. 'Haha I did it' Naruto says laughing and tired from fighting.

Hinata who just smiles looks at Naruto and says 'You did, because you said you would and you never go back on your word because that's your ninja way right' Hinata blushes and Naruto just smiles, 'I guess that is'.. 'Thanks Hinata' 'No problem Naruto-kun' 'Shall we do it again' Naruto ask. He hasn't had this much fun for a while and was quite happy he actually was able to hit someone with one arm short. Hinata simply laughed 'If I used my byakugan you would have lost, you lost your physical muscle Naruto' Naruto who thinks and takes a good look at himself. Its true Naruto lost most of himself. 'If I get back in shape then can we train' 'Of course' Hinata smiles. For the rest of the morning he watched Hinata train. He didn't mean to but he just couldn't help it. After Hinata had to go he started training himself. He started with pushuups.

During the following week Naruto started doing push ups, to hand stands then even fighting with both of his arm. He was fully able to use both of his arms in a fight but it still hurt like a hell. He ran for eight hours a day, four hours in the morning and four hours at night. It was hard a first, to start running and doing all these work outs but after a while it helped him. He would return home earlier and do push up in his room, keeping the door open. Many people saw Naruto train but didn't say anything to him. The reason he kept his door open was because he would want to see who was walking past. He was always get served dinner. Whoever left it would leave it outside Naruto's door. Naruto never realised who left it there before because he was so in to his training. Most days he spend with Hinata watching her train, or just talking to her about stuff she hated or the things she likes and he even spoke about himself and how he felt about everything, and then whenever Hinata would have to do clan work or an mission he would train himself. Once he try to go downstairs and sit with the family again but he couldn't get himself to go all the way downstairs, so he just sat on the stairs with a book in his hand reading and listening to their daily conventions, and of course they knew this.

Soon after he gain his shape back he started training with Hinata. In their small fights he could use both arms to block but he was having trouble using his left arm to attack so he went to ask Lee Rock for advice. Lee was shocked Naruto asked him for advice but was happy that Naruto was training after everything that he went through. Lee was propel the only one who understood how hard it was for Naruto and propel Hinata since Naruto told her everything. Soon after asking Lee, Lee started to join Naruto and Hinata fighting. It was quite enjoyable.

Two weeks later after Naruto started training he was at his house. He was just about to go out for the night when he saw his mum in the kitchen. He saw the rest sitting watching TV but didn't really care about them. Naruto hesitated for a second and didn't know what to say. 'Mum' he called out. Kushina froze but didn't turn around to see Naruto 'Yes' she said, her voice breaking a bit. The front room was completely silence. 'I am sorry about what I said the other time' His mum didn't say anything nor did she turn around 'I didn't mean to say that, to be honest I was angry at everything and I said spite full things, things I truly didn't mean because I am glad I have a mum like you and am thankful for everything'. Naruto looked at his mother's back 'I am not going to give up though mum, going to be Hokage remember. A Hokage needs to know how to fight and protect'. He heard small drops of tears coming from Kushina. Well he thought it was Kushina or the tap but was most likely Kushina. 'Mom I will take any punishment you want to give. I was in the wrong and should have said sorry sooner' Naruto finished. It was complete silence in the house and Kushina said 'Dinner at 8, make sure your on time' using a tissue on her eyes. 'Love you mum' Naruto reply and walked out of the house.

About two months after Naruto started training again he was bad to himself. He spoke to everyone and said sorry to them about the way he acted, he also went training with Hinata and Lee every morning, and still ran every day. He was building muscle in his left arm and it was getting better every day. He was happy. He also spend more time with Hinata, knowing her more, learning the things she hated and liked more. He was slowly falling for her real bad.

When the 5th hokage called him in his office, he slightly remembers 5 months ago was the time when she told Naruto he won't be able to use charka again, but today was good news. Her words were 'We might have found a way'. He was over the moon and couldn't be happier at that moment and the first person he wanted to tell with Hinata, and he found her at the tree where they always train. Once he told Hinata the good new she gave him a big hug, and when they were about to break away they look at each other in their eyes, and slowly shared a kiss. It was a slow sweet kiss. Soon after they broke away both embarrassed and blushing. 'Well done Naruto-kun' she said and Naruto just smiled.

Naruto was then given he own team to teach. He was over the moon to be known as Sensei. He had a team of 3, two boys and one girl. The one girl had black fair hair and fair red eyes. She was part of the Iburi Clan. A clan that was able to turn to smoke at her own will. Her name was Rain Iburi. One of the boys was Yuu Matsumoto. He was part of the Matsumotoclan which had the power to manipulate weather. He has dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. The second boy was called Shota Fuma. The Fuma clan was an aggressive clan which uses a large four bladed weapon. He had dark red pointer hair and black eyes. Naruto was happy with his team and felt they worked well in a team, close combat and long distance fights. Yuu, Shota and Rain all got along very well and loved Naruto as a teacher. This was the start for Naruto. The start for him to do something new.


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks for the follow. Please leave a review, it would be very helpful!**

**This Chapter will be about the new teams and introducing new characters. It's a past arc on how Naruto's team was built. Next chapter will go on when Naruto became Hokage with a fight scene! **

**I thought my last chapter would be the longest but guess I was wrong because now this is the longest!**

**Uploaded on Saturday as Sunday's a busy day for me. Next upload is next sunday :)**

Yuu Matsumoto was excited to see his new Sensei. Yuu was 11. He was finally ready to get out there and see the world for his own eyes and not hear the stupid stories from his father or the silly lies from his mother. Yuu wanted to see the world with his own eyes and today was the day he was going to see it.

Yuu's mother told him and his brother two things to remember from day he was born. 1 never trusts humans and 2 never have feelings.

Yuu never really understood what his mother meant. Soon after he turned 6 he understood. Humans change, even if their family they change and that's all that matters. Yuu learn what his mum said that hard way. First his parents were humans but when he turned 6 they became cruel and horrible. They destroyed Yuu dream and life. Second was that if he didn't have any feelings for his parents it wouldn't hurt as much.

Yuu was now 11. He was a different boy from when he was younger. He knew that he won't trust anyone fully. Well there were two people that were different to what his mum said. Two people that although Yuu kept a distance at they were always there for him, always caring and asking if he was okay and he hated that. Shouta Fuma and Rain Iburi.

Today Yuu was too excited his dad got annoyed and hit him. It was a normal thing for Yuu. 'Don't ever get excited for this cruel world Yuuki! I told you a thousand times' Yuu's Dad was shouting and Yuu. Yuu only sat on the floor and watch his Dad temper unfolds. His mother did nothing, just sat there like she didn't give a dam in the world. His brother on the other hand stopped it 'Father he made a mistake' picking Yuu up by the arm 'It won't happen again' he adds and he drags Yuu upstairs. This seems to calm down Yuu's father anger and his father leaves it.

'Thank you Naoki-nee' Yuu says quietly. Naoki was only 14 but saw the world in a different way. He didn't listen to neither of his parents and explore the world the way he wanted to. This was bad for his younger brother as his younger brother had to live in this world with his parents and live with the rubbish they say and had no choice but to believe in it.

'Listen Yuuki' Naoki starts while placing his hands on his younger brothers head 'Enjoy today okay, listen well to the teachers and make your own choices. This world is really different'. The only person Yuu can actually trust is his brother and maybe the two annoying friends. But mainly his brother. If his brother says the world is different then maybe the world is really different.

Yuu starts to put on his jacket and takes a glance into the mirror. His reflection was his messy dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. He wore white top with a short sleeve grey thin jumper that had a hoodie with black trousers. He wore his headband around his neck and wore a silver ring and a left silver piecing. He looked at his eye and saw a small bump but there was nothing he could do about it now. Before leaving he grabs an ice pack, carefully not gaining his parent's attention, said bye to his brother and left.

Yuu wanted to see the world as it is, but maybe he already knew what the world will become thanks to his parents. While walking down the street to see what Sensei he will have he looks around and see all these people and he can only think about how worthless they are to the human race. That's one of Yuu habit; he is really good at seeing what people are like just by looking at them. There were only three people who he couldn't do that too and that were his brother, Shouta Fuma and Rain Iburi.

He quickly breaks out of his thoughts while he sees Rain. Rain was quite a pretty 11 year old. She had black hair and red eyes. Yuu though her eyes were beautiful. She would propel be the only girl she would consider a beauty. Yuu cared a lot for Rain, from the time they were small. He cared for her because she looked to fragile.

He would never mention this to his parents. Rain was one of the three people he only trusts. Yet it was very hard for Yuu to trust them but he coped somehow. The other person was the person who was talking to Rain now. Shouta Fuma, or mainly known as Shota.

He had red hair that stands up and black eyes. He was quite an aggressive boy and Yuu liked him. Sometimes he wishes he will be more like Shota and speak his mind when it comes to his parents. Shota once stayed over at Yuu house because Shota didn't have anywhere to go, so Yuu sneaked him into the house with Naoki permission.

That night Naoki was in trouble because he saved a life, and his parents went on one and started beating up Naoki. Shota witness the whole thing from the top of the stairs and felt sorry for the two boys. That night Shota and Yuu was in Yuu's room playing some video games when they heard a smash from the kitchen, then quietly went to the stairs and heard their parents and the oldest boy fight. Shota who was shocked glance at Yuu and saw Yuu in a vunable state.

Yuu just sat down on the stairs and placed his hands over his ears while tears where dropping out of his eyes and Shota hugged Yuu tightly. Naoki after hours on end was told to get upstairs and Naoki did as he was told. He was black and blue and when he reached the stairs he saw his younger brother crying and his friend confronting him. He slowly went up and took the two boys to bed and read them a bed time story while cleaning off the blood. Naoki never broke down and cry but just smiled. Shota never mention what he saw to anyone again but always kept to Yuu, even when Yuu try to push him away. Yuu and Shota were 7 when this happened and they have been closed since.

Shota and Rain noticed Yuu walking towards them. Once Yuu reached them Shota said 'Look' taking out a four bladed weapon 'my dad finally gave me my own weapon. Ima call it Heaven' Shota showed Yuu. Rain and Shota both realised Yuu bruise but didn't say anything. 'Heaven can become bigger or longer when I give it charka' Shota added on. 'With this I can win' He crunched his fist smiling.

'A weapon won't make your stronger Baka, it's how you use the weapon'

'Leave Shota alone Yuu, it's cute' Rain tells Yuu because of his last comment. Yuu comment makes Shota blush.

'Yoou think I am cute?' Shota asked in a small voice and Yuu just laughs 'Yes your cute' Yuu says taking the mick out of Shota and putting his arms over Shota. Rain and Yuu just laughs. Shota just huffs.

They all walk together to the academy. Yesterday they found out what teams they would be in and luckily they were all in the same team. Team 12. Today they would be learning who would be teaching them. This year there was only four teams of three. Team 12, 11, 14 and 13.

Once they got there they saw team 11 and team 14 seated down.

Team 14 was a team of two girls and one boy. Koharu Tanaka (Haru), Emi Hozuki and Daiki Hayashi. Haru had dark brown hair and golden eyes, she was a nice person but quite shy. Emi has long white hair and purple eyes, and Daiki had pointy dark red hair and yellow fox like eyes. Rain was quite close with Emi and Haru. She was either with Yuu and Shota or with Emi and Haru. Once she tried to get them all together and that only got Shota and Daiki to fight. Daiki stuck to the girls like he was their protector from a young age. Yuu didn't like Daiki either because of his feelings for Rain. Once before when they were younger Daiki admitted his feeling for Rain in front of everyone. Yuu was annoyed from that and started hating Daiki since. Shota just liked to start trouble and Daiki was all in for trouble.

Team 11 was of two girls and one boy. The twin sisters, Maki Fujioka and Ai Fujioka. They both have dark purple hair and light purple eyes but Maki hair was shot and Ai was longer. Although they looked quite alike they were both completely different people. Maki was kind but seriously when it comes to fighting and Ai is funny and strong. The boy of their team was a dark green hair who had shiny green eyes. His name was Hiraku Saito, mainly known as Raku. Raku was the funniest guy in our class, but he was also smart. Very smart. He would think of several things at once as well as pre planning everything.

Team 13 just walked into the room and took their sit near the back. Team 13 was of two boys and one girl. The girl was the bravest girl in the class. She had short black hair and deep red eyes. Her name was Akane Akiyama. She was a caring girl but would always fight with the boys and she always carried her sword with her strap on the side of her waist. The boy in her team is called Akira Akiyama and is Akane cousin. He carries a sword on his back. Yuu and Rain doesn't get on with him as much and Akira doesn't like Yuu as much either. He has black hair and grey eyes. The final boy in Team 13 is Kazuki Tanaka. Kazuki has brown dirty hair and blue eyes. He is a caring guy and to the whole class it is obviously he likes Emi. This is funny to the class because Emi brothers are quite protective over her.

'Matsumoto' Akira gets up from his sit at the front of the class and walks to the back of the class and nods at Yuu. 'Akiyama' Yuu replies.

'Nice bruise Matsumoto' Yuu just flinch. 'Thanks Akiyama'

This is the usual banter between Yuu and Akira. The whole class listens but doesn't stop, and Yuu try not to get his angry get the better of him.

'Listen Matsumoto, my mum said the other day that your clan dying… it that true'

Yuu doesn't say anything because 1 it was true and 2 people didn't need to know

'They said a clan that control the weather is weak. A clan that control the weather would die out' Akira pauses then says with a smirk look 'but guess your daddy just gonna beat you up till you die out right'

That triggered Yuu off. How dare he mention something he won't understand. How dare he try to take the mike. Yuu angry level was going off. He just glade at Akira while the wind outside gets rougher. The rain starts to pound on the windows. 'You think I am stay of rain Yuuki' Akira stays with spite 'I would be more scared of your fucked up family'. Yuu who had enough of his talk gets up, getting ready to punch Akira.

Raku and Kazuki came to calm down Yuu but Yuu had enough. What he father did to him today really did bovver him or he wouldn't usually set alight like this. He was just about to punch Akira, he had the perfect shot, everything for him was moving slowly as his arm was rising higher. The others were shouting for Akira to stop. Raku getting ready to hold Yuu back. It was all moving slowly.

Yuu fist was just about to connect with Akira face but was stopped by a hand. Yuu was confused. He saw a perfect shot before anyone would stop him, how and who stopped him. He looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Yuu and Akira both froze and looked at the guy who stops the fight from happening. The whole class froze in their places. The thought they would get in trouble but Naruto just laughed. 'I used to fight a lot with Kiba back in the day'

'Oi Naruto what you saying' the students look towards to door as another guy comes walking in, followed by two more people.

'Arrh Kiba, I didn't think you could hear me'

'I am an Inuzuka, of course I could hear you Baka' Kiba told Naruto, with Akamaru by his side, getting ready to jump on Naruto.

'Calm down wolf boy' Naruto said laughing while walking to the front of the room.

'Naruto-kun stop being mean to Kiba' Hinata told Naruto, and Naruto just pouted.

'Baka's' Sasuke added on.

The students who were fighting went back to their sit without really knowing what they were doing. There in front of them stood Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. The students were shocked and didn't know what to say nor what to do. These four people were amazing, none of them really care who they got because they were happy with each and every one of them, apart from one team.

Yuu, Shota and Rain all wanted Naruto. They were impressed how Naruto stopped the fight and without even speaking to each other they all have to say feeling of Naruto being their Sensei.

The all looked at the adults with keen eyes.

The adults looked over the children then Sasuke started 'We are here mainly because one of us will become your Sensei. As there four Sensei we were chosen as sensible sensei'.

'We will say the names of the people that we will be teacher and then you will go with your Sensei and do what they asked form now on' Kiba added.

'From now on you will be in this team, everything will be done in teams and have a fun experiences' Hinata added. The three adults looked to Naruto to say something so he said 'Dattebayo' Kiba just moans and Hinata laughs.

Sasuke stand forwards and says 'Team 13. You are with me.' Akane, Akira and Kazuki straight away got up and walked to Sasuke. Sasuke just smiled 'Come with me' and they followed him out of the room. Sasuke gave Naruto a tap just before he left and Naruto just smiled. Akane, Akira and Kazuki were extremely happy with their Sensei.

Next Kiba stood forward. 'Team 11, you with me and Akamaru' Maki, Ai and Raku just smiled and jumped from their sits. Yuu could tell they wanted Kiba from the start. The followed Kiba out of the room.

Hinata stood forward and smiled 'Team 14, you with me' Daiki, Emi and Haru jumped from there sits. They were happened they had a princess as their Sensei. Hinata gave Naruto a tight squeeze on his hand before leaving the room. This was noticeable to both of the team but they didn't say anything.

Naruto then looked at Yuuki, Shouta and Rain. 'You guys are stuck with me'. The young children jumped up and laughed. They were truly happy.

After the children calmed down Naruto sat on the desk in front of them 'Introduce yourself and what your dream'

Shouta started first. 'Name Shouta but called me Shota. Shota Fuma. I want to become the best at close combat, and I want to be strong. So I can protect everyone' 'Hello Shota' Naruto added

'Rain Iburi, I want… ermm I want…. I want to be the Hokage' Rain says in a shy voice. Both of the boys looked shocked at her. This was the first time they heard this. Naruto just smiled 'So do I' he added.

'Yuuki Matsumoto, but known as Yuu'

'Hello Yuu, what's your dream'

'Dream?' Yuu look shocked, Shota and Rain both had a dream but what was Yuu real dream 'I want to be free' Yuu said and everyone just smiled.

'Good' Naruto added. 'My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my dream to be the Hokage, to protect them who are important to me' He smiles then says 'I glad I got you guys as a team, let's make a promise to each other'

The children looked confused 'A promise to always believe in ourselves and our team before anything' Naruto puts out his hand waiting for his new students to place their hand over his, and one by one they did. Yuu was the last too but he did. He liked that promise because even though his mum said he should he still believed in this team and believed that more than anything else.

And with that the three children placed their hands over Naruto's and make that promise. The promise that would keep them together for ever.

'


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who review and fav. Shout out to CharlieOR123, Foolish Thinker, MYK-ON, Sweetbaby162014, ctdiaz, universal cynicism, nico2883, oliver2662 and TheMaskedShinobi for favourite and following this story. **

**Also to JAY and Wonder-women for reviewing!**

**The chapter 'the first day' will be in two/three parts, next part will come on Sunday/Monday**

**Sorry for such a late update :/**

Chapter 10- The First Day Part 1

**...**

Today Naruto would be beginning the role as Hokage officially. Naruto felt quite eager. He thought back to when he first told everyone what he dream was and now here he is about to become the Hokage of the leaf. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous too.

Naruto started his day by waking up really early. Naruto hated waking up early, but he just couldn't help it as his body trembled with excitement. The household of Naruto's home was very silent. He was pretty sure his parents were still sleeping and the Uchiha brothers were still sleeping. He quietly got himself ready and went down stairs. Once he was downstairs he looked outside and saw it was just getting light, he then looked at the kitchen, he normally would have had breakfast but he knew his was anxious and his tummy would turn upside down. So he decided to give himself a final look in the mirror and then head out. Naruto was wearing his main cloths, his orange trousers and a white top and a black jacket. He looked at the hanger and saw short-sleeved long white haori that said 6th Hokage on the back but decided to come back for it later.

Naruto wasn't even tired. He couldn't be tired. Naruto wasn't even excited. Naruto didn't know what kind of feeling he should be feeling right now. All he knew is that he wanted to see someone special to him before he started his day.

Naruto walked to the Hyuuga house. He knew Hinata would be up by this time because Hinata once told him that if was part of the Hyuuga way to be up early. While coming up close to the Hyuuga house he noticed a girl practicing fighting. Hanabi Hyuuga. Hanabi was Hinata younger sister. Naruto would describe them as being two peas in a pod. They were quite close and they looked out for each other. Hanabi was also very good at keeping secret. She wouldn't tell anyone about the times Naruto sneaked into Hinata house.

Hanabi noticed Naruto from far and came to run towards Naruto.

'Father's here Naruto-San' she says.

'Is he?' Fear as plain as anything on Naruto face. Naruto liked their father a lot and their father liked him a lot but if their father knew Naruto's feeling for Hinata, he knew her father would think differently.

Hanabi simply nods

Naruto sights. He really did want to see Hinata. 'Guess I will be on my way then Hanabi-Chan'

Naruto smiles to Hanabi but Hanabi simple stares at Naruto with a puzzle expression.

'You will usually say "let me sneak in then" Naruto-san' Hanabi ask.

This was partly true. Naruto spends a lot of time talking to Hinata and most didn't know how much time they spent together. He would usually sneak in through her window, but Naruto rather be safe than sorry, he doesn't want to get Hinata in trouble although they haven't been caught, anything can happen.

'Don't want to get Hinata in trouble' Naruto replies in a soft voice.

He bids his farewell to Hanabi but is stopped by Hanabi dragging Naruto into the Hyuuga house. Hanabi was quite a strong girl for her age. Naruto could have stopped Hanabi dragging him to the house but he didn't for two reasons. 1- Hanabi looks easily breakable for 14 and 2- He really wanted to see Hinata.

He thought to himself, even if their father sees Naruto, he can just say he is here for Neji. That way Hinata won't be in trouble, but then even if he does that Neji would kill him. But it was a worthy risk.

'Hide here' Hanabi leads Naruto into one of the cardboards in the Hyuuga house. 'I will be back' and she takes her leave before Naruto can even say anything. Naruto was getting quite nervous. After about 30 minutes wait the door of the cardboard opened and Naruto quickly hide.

Once he got sight of who open the door he came out of his hiding place. He opened his arm as Hinata ran into them. 'Naruto' Hinata whispered. The door gently shut and left then in the darkness. Naruto thought it was Hanabi who shut the door but didn't give a second thought as his thoughts were all of Hinata.

After a long long hug they break off and Hinata just blushes. 'I missed you Hinata' Naruto says making Hinata blush more.

'I missed you too'

Naruto bends in slowly, gently holding Hinata's chin up. He slowly closes his eyes and Hinata does the same. Naruto breath was like cold ice as he breathed on Hinata. Hinata just quivers in responds. Naruto then crushes his lips on to Hinata's. It was a slow kiss which gave Hinata Goosebumps. Naruto then placed his arms around Hinata waist and Hinata responds by putting her arms around Naruto shoulder. Naruto crushes the small amount of space that was between them. Hinata started to feel a bit faintish as they continued to kiss. They couldn't have been kissing for hours or even seconds but they were in their own world and only they mattered. Soon after they broke up. Hinata leaned into Naruto breathless and held him for support. Naruto simple smiled.

'Hinata' he says softly. 'I'm sorry'

Hinata looks up to meet Naruto eyes.

'I keep kissing you like this over and over again. I even had the cheek to ask you to wait for me. But I no longer want you to wait because I need you and want you'

His blue eyes shinnying and making Hinata blush a very deep red.

'I really really like you and would like it if you would be my girlfriend'

Hinata just holds her breath.

Naruto blushes a bit 'Your answer' he asked tighten his grip on Hinata's waist and biting his lower lip.

'Naruto' Hinata starts 'I would love to be your girlfriend' Naruto just beams and Hinata just blush. She was taken aback when Naruto's lips reached hers but she gave in and kissed him back.

After what seemed like hours they broke apart and just hugged each other.

Hinata them moved her head of Naruto's chest and looked at Naruto in his eyes 'Today's your first day'

'Yeah'

'Are you scared?'

'Yeah'

Hinata giggles and then says 'But your excited right'

Naruto just smiles 'Yes'.

Soon after Hinata and Naruto talk about how they felt about the first day. While speaking they were still hugging. Naruto's arm around Hinata's waist and Hinata's arm on Naruto's arm. They were comfortable in their position.

'Will I see you tonight' Hinata ask blushing brightly.

'Yes'

'When'

'I'm not quite sure Hinata, but I want to see you'

Hinata just gives Naruto a look and Naruto then says

'I want to tell you first before anyone about the first day'

Hinata simple blushes. Then Naruto adds on

'Do you want to have dinner at mine?'

'With your parents' Hinata said blushing more than ever.

'Yeah, you done it before anyways'

'But before we wasn't dating Naruto'

Naruto simple laughs. Saying the word Dating was weird for Naruto and Hinata but they both liked the word.

'Is that a Yes Hinata?' he asks and Hinata simple nods.

'Good, I'll pick you up once I have finish okay' and Hinata just gives another nod.

Naruto loved how he started his day. Hinata who was happy hugging Naruto pushed Naruto away from her and say 'Hurry and go, so you can come back quickly'. Naruto gives Hinata a quick kiss on her cheek and sneakily with Hinata's help sneak out of the Hyuuga house. Once Naruto was out of the Hyuuga house he looks up into one of the windows and spots Neji with Hanabi both smiling at Naruto.

It hits him when he realised they both have the smile of 'I know what you guys did'. He thought to himself he might have to talk to Hinata about that later.

**...**

Hinata who saw Naruto leave was happy. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't stop blushing. She and Naruto was a couple. A real couple. Naruto told her that he liked her a lot, and they kissed what seemed like ages. Hinata who couldn't be happier at this moment was disturbed by Neji and Hanabi walking down the stairs.

'Shall we train Hinata-sama' Neji asked while holding Hanabi hand.

Hinata tried to control herself and calm herself down and then followed Neji and Hanabi outside to the training grounds. While walking the training ground it was quite while Hinata thoughts were of Naruto.

Neji suddenly say with his back to Hinata 'Everything working out then'

Hinata just blushes and looks at Neji and Neji just smiles back. Hanabi on the other hand just gave a cheeky smile, a smile which says "I know what you did".

Hinata who just blushed deeply pushed by the two Hyuuga and runs to the training room with a big smile on her face and the two Hyuuga that was left behind just laughs.

**...**

Once Naruto got in to his house, he heard the house was partly up. Naruto knew most Ninjas didn't have to start early because Naruto was new to the role and today was the day which he would be in charge of everything and for that reason most Ninja have been given a late start.

Naruto was slightly surprised when he found Sasuke in the kitchen making food.

'You went to see Hinata' He asked Naruto as Naruto walked into the Kitchen. He gradually heard the shower going off upstairs.

'Yeah' Naruto replies. Sasuke knew him too well so Naruto didn't need to hide anything from him. Naruto took a good glance at Sasuke and saw that he looked awake but drained at the same time.

'Not a good sleep?' Naruto asked

'Yep. You?'

'Same'

At that moment Kushina Uzumaki walks into the kitchen in her PJ. 'Morning' she states to the two boys

'Morning' they answer.

Kushina then asked for help from the two boys to set out breakfast and the two boys did so. Itachi then came down and picks up from where Sasuke left at. Itachi looked ready to head out. He was all set up in his clothes.

Once the boys and Kushina finished getting the table ready, Sasuke and Itachi help serve the food that they both helped cook. Minato then comes down and takes his sit. Once everyone was settled they stared eating and having small chat around the table. Naruto didn't talk much but was happy to hear what everyone had to say and listen to their story.

Minato, Itachi and Sasuke were in a deep conversation about the City of Dead, while Kushina and Naruto just listened. Naruto then remember..

'Mum is it okay if Hinata comes to eats dinner with us tonight'.

The table slowly turns low and Kushina looks at her son and then smiles brightly 'Of course she can. I haven't seen her for ages'.

Kushina was over the moon that Hinata was coming over and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

'Did something happen between you two' Sasuke ask. Of course Sasuke would say something like that.

'Huh, why' Naruto replies

'You don't usually invite people round' Sasuke gives a look at Naruto but doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to as he already knows the answer.

'Is that why you were at hers this morning' Sasuke adds with a smirk look. Naruto glares at Sasuke as Kushina started grinned and beaming.

'You were at Hinata-Chan this morning Naruto' Kushina asked Naruto.

Naruto looks at Kushina unable to answer. If he says yes then he knows his mum will be overly happy and might even scare Hinata away, but then he couldn't lie to his mum so he decides to go the easy way out and quickly fit his food in his mouth and says 'I'm late sorry mom, bye dad, Itachi' giving a quick glance to Minato and Itachi but he was able to see the smirk look they had on their face. He quickly places his food in the sink and then grabs his white haori and grabs Sasuke by his cloths and drag him out of the house before his mom can say anything more.

'Naruto' he mom yells while Naruto shuts the door, and Minato and Itachi both laughs.

'Why' Naruto ask Sasuke when they were out of there house.

'Was bored' Sasuke smiles and Naruto just laughs

**...**

They both made their way to the Hokage office while Sasuke was asking questions about Hinata. Naruto of course didn't answer Sasuke questions at all. He wanted it all for himself at the moment.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Hokage office they ran into Neji. As Naruto was starting he is going to have his four advisors with him for the first couple of weeks till he goes and give them task to do. By the end of the first couple of weeks only one advisors would be staying with Naruto at all times while the other three will be doing their roles which Naruto told them to do.

'So Naruto have you decided what roles we are all having' Sasuke ask

'Sorta'

'When would we know by' Neji inquire

'Soon' Naruto responses then he adds on 'I have a clear idea what roles I want everyone to do, it's just I can't trust Danzo just yet'

'Of course you can't trust him' Neji says 'His a fool who only wants the role of the Hokage and will do anything to take it'

Sasuke and Naruto nods in agreement.

'I can't trust him, and I never will. Not what he put Itachi though' Sasuke states in a bitterness tone.

'And he won't trust you, considering you're the one who killed him' Neji tells Sasuke.

'But he started it all' Sasuke slight raising his voice to Neji.

'I know that but we are Ninja's' Neji snaps at Sasuke.

'Nevertheless let's focus on today' Naruto says which sounded a bit like an order, and both Neji and Sasuke became quite. Naruto liked his authorise that he had, but knew that he wouldn't over use it because he respected his friends.

Inside the office Shikamaru was ready setting up. There was the main sit then four other sits near spread around the room though the sits wouldn't be used much as the advisors would be busy.

Naruto took his sit and looked down at his paper notes. There was over 100 bullet points that he had to complete today. Just looking at it was making him feel dizzy.

'Where is Kakashi' Shikamaru asked

'He was summoned by the fifth Hokage quickly' Neji said 'He told me when I saw him earlier on' answering the puzzle looks everyone was giving him.

Sasuke and Naruto both glance at each other quickly; both had the same through in their mind. Could it be about Sakura and Kakashi dating and considering the fifth Hokage is quite close to Sakura. Both the boys knew when people find out about Kakashi and Sakura's relationship not many people will be happy. Many because of the age gap or how there were once teacher and student. Not even Sasuke and Naruto was meant to know about their relationship and only found out because they knew them two far too well.

During Naruto and Sasuke worried looks, Kakashi comes in looking a bit more stress then his usual calm self.

'What did the 5th want' Sasuke questioned Kakashi as well as breaking Kakashi out of his own world.

'Oh nothing much' Kakashi replies in an unfamiliar way.

Everyone decided to leave it because of his response and because of his expressions.

Naruto thought to himself that maybe just maybe he would have to talk to Sakura and Kakashi. Just so they know him and Sasuke are always there for them.

'How long till we officially start' Naruto asks Shikamaru.

'About an hour and half' Shikamaru replies 'But we have to sort out the basic first'.

Naruto just nods. The time now is 8am, but he knew that the real business will start at 9.30. So he had an hour to get himself mentally ready. He glances down at the papers again while his advisors are sorting out the rest of the papers getting it in a neat order for Naruto to look at. About ten minutes after Naruto started he sights. He was never really good with paper based work. His advisors were working hard too but also found it new.

There was a knock on the door and the advisors simple stopped doing their work. Who would be here at eight, no one would actually be here unless it was important or was an attack. The advisors simple went on their guard while Naruto was in his own world sucking over how much work he has to do.

'Naruto' Neji whispered gaining Naruto attention 'Answer'

'Oh.. yeah.. COME IN'

And the people who knock on the door did so. Yuuki Matsumoto and Shouta Fuma walks in.

'Oh it just you two' Sasuke says and then gets back to his work.

**...**

'Yuu, Shota' Naruto states 'What's up'

Yuuki and Shouta became Chunin not so long ago. They have both grown up in the last three years. Yuu now has straight curly dark blue hair and he has his head band around his neck. He also has a Sheath that's hanging onto his back. He was wearing black long shorts, with a white top and a purple short sleeve jacket. Shota had long pointy red hair that reached his neck. He is wearing black trousers and dark red top with a long sleeve black jacket. He had his headband around his arm.

'Can we fight Naruto-Sensei' Shota asks his Sensei with a keep look. Yuu just stood at the back eyeing the scene. Naruto look from Shota to Yuu and then back to Shota.

'Where is Rain?'

'With Emi and Haru' Yuuki answers bitterly. Naruto gives Yuu a baffled look and Shota says 'And Daiki' Answering Naruto's puzzle look.

Naruto just put two and two together and just smiled.

'Naruto is busy' Sasuke tell Yuu and Shota. He knew the Naruto would rather go and fight then do the work he is meant to. Even if he doesn't officially start for another hour.

'Sasuke right' Neji adds on 'He has to sort out the paperwork so it will easier for him today. He won't have time too'

'Let's fight on top' Naruto says cutting in to what Neji says. Neji just groans and Kakashi just laughs. They knew once Naruto said something he means it.

'You have thirty minutes Naruto' Shikamaru said. Naruto just beams and takes his student up onto the roof.

'Should we watch' Sasuke asks his advisors. 'I mean we have to watch out for him right'

They all then agree to watch Naruto fight with his two students. Once the advisors reach the roof they see Naruto on one side and the two boys on the other side.

All three of them had their jackets off and anything else that would hold them down. Yuu had his sword in his hand which was a katana which is dark blue and pointy. It has white spots in the middle of the sword and is quite hard for others to carry, but for Yuu it was quite easy.

'Get ready to lose Naruto-Sensei' Shota shouted to Naruto.

'Summoning Jutsu' Shota shouted and a four bladed weapon throwing star weapon appeared.

'Heaven' Shota called and his small four bladed weapon turned bigger and longer. So now instead of the small four bladed weapon is was a four bladed long sword, which used wood as its handle.

Yuu got his sword out with was a sharp pointy sword had a dark blue handle and sliver as the blade. Yuu had an Odachi Sword mainly known as nodachi, and was the only one in the village to have this type of sword. It was a sword that was used in the samurai class but Yuu wasn't a samurai but mastered the sword perfectly.

'Tachi' he called while he pulled out his sword and it glow as a responds.

Both Yuu and Shota was ready. They knew never to hold back when it comes to fighting Naruto-Sensei and they knew that Naruto would never hold back on them. They knew they wouldn't win, but they would never give up.

Naruto simple nod and called a shadow clone. Only one appeared. He was taking his student seriously, but that's all he could summon right now and his students plus his advisors knew that.

'Yuu' Shota called holding his weapon. Yuu who has been standing there watching his Sensei was getting excited to fight.

'Let's win' Yuu calls back.

Shota makes the first move, he moves runs towards Naruto-Sensei and goes in for a swing.

Naruto simple doges. Shota goes in for another swing, and he keeps going in for a swing and slowly his swings where hitting Naruto as Shota speed increased. Naruto was getting small cuts on his face and body but nothing serious.

If Naruto did nothing but doge it could get very serious for him.

Naruto used his shadow clone to kick Shota on the shoulder from behind and once his shadow clone kick reached Shota it made Shota fall straight to the floor on one knee. Shota cried with pain. Naruto was just about to kick him away but Yuu came straight behind Shota once he fell.

'Tachi' he said while he was getting his sword ready to slice Naruto. Yuu being so close to Naruto it didn't give Naruto time to doge.

'Nami' Yuu said and his sword was cover by waves of dark water. The water suddenly appeared the min Yuu said 'Nami' It was circling the sword like a protect layer but also a better attack for more damage.

Yuu jumped over Shota and was about to swing at Naruto. Attacking and protecting at the same time.

Naruto didn't falter, before Yuu could swing he moved his right hand to touch the sword was force that stopped it from moving, allow Naruto's hand to be cut.

He gripped the sword startling Yuu and then moved the sword upwards and used his leg to kick Yuu away.

After Yuu was out of the way Naruto used his other leg to kick Shota (who was still on the floor from the pain in his shoulder). Both Yuu and Shota flew and fell on the floor with a big thump.

Naruto simply stood in his place looking at the two boys who were on the floor. His shadow clone close by him.

The two boys on the floor groans. 'daam' Shota said while rubbing his shoulder. Shota and Yuu both got up looking at Naruto with intense looks. They wasn't going to give up so easily. 'Play times over' Yuu declares getting his sword in place and Shota getting his weapon in place.

'Yuu let get him'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! Thanks for the reviews + favourites + follows! Please review more!**

**Thanks to CharlieOR123, Foolish Thinker, MYK-ON, Sweetbaby162014, Ctdiaz, Universal Cynicism, Nico2993, Oliver2662, TheMaskedShinobi, Kiriko The 22 Tails, The Dark Dragon Emperor, Amfrazier74!**

** Kiriko the 22 tails – Haha didn't think about that! Lool no-one knows what his face looks like so that hard to describe. **

_**Past Arc about a mission set before Naruto was given a team and just after Naruto kissed Hinata which was mentioned in 'chapter 8-The tree'**_

_**Next chapter will continue with 'The First Day part 2'**_

_**Konoha 13 will be done in three parts which will be done on random occasions. It's a side story but links into the real story.**_

_**Very long chapter, hope you enjoy :)**_

Chapter 11 – Konoha 13

Tsunade sat in her office frustrated. She just heard news that she there was an attack on the outer sides of the village, which caused small accidents within the 5 great nations trust. Since the war ended their wasn't much problems within the 5 great nations till the 'Death City' killed one of the stone shinobi causing the stone to blame to sand. Of course the kages of these villages knew better but within the village the people of those villages thought different.

Tsunade didn't know what to do. Gaara of the Sand asked Tsunade to send out a group of leaf shinobi to see who is causing this and to stop off. The reason Gaara asked was because he has faith in in the leaf and has confidence in one person that did changed the world. The only issue for Tsunade was that is it going to work, what kind of risks what she taking.

Shizune ran into Tsunade office 'Tsunade-sama' She says panting 'I received work from the Stone, three more stone shinobi were killed on the mountains of fate and two Sand Shinobi were killed as well. War will start is this isn't stopped Milady' Although Shizune wasn't strong she would always try her best and right now she was trying her best to let Tsunade know straight away.

Tsunade through carefully, 'Summon the past Hokages as well as Konoha 13, Kakashi, Gai and Yamoto RIGHT NOW'. Tsunade knew she couldn't leave it like this, if more people died then a war would start and she knew is wasn't the sand and stone killing each other but the 'Death City' doing the dirty work. She had to send the best people and have people here to protect as well.

…

Naruto couldn't sleep. Not that he had trouble to sleep, sleep just wouldn't take over him today which trouble him. It was about 5 in the morning. Just when sleep was taking over him he was woken by a knock on the door. 'Who would be knocking at 5 in the morning?' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto rushed down stairs to open the door to see Hashirama standing 'Konoha 13, and past Hokages in Tsunade's office. Hashirama was looking past Naruto and locked eyes to Minato who also came down stairs. Naruto then noticed that the whole house was up. Itachi and Kushina on the stairs and Sasuke next to Minato.

'What happened' Naruto questioned. Hashirama looked at Naruto, then glance to Sasuke. 'Tsunade has a mission for Konoha 13… You have 30 minutes' Hashirama then leaves, propley going to get the rest of who Tsunade asked for. The household of Naruto's was quite. No one needed to say anything because they all knew that whatever it was it was important.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back, they were both thinking the same thing.. 'This won't end well'.

Minato glanced at Naruto and then glanced at Sasuke 'both of you go and get ready' he instructed and they did as they were told. Itachi looked at Kushina and Minato worried look.

'I am sure they will be okay' Itachi insured the two parents 'they are survives after all'

Minato composed himself 'Of course they will be'. He walked towards Kushina side and gave her affectionate look 'They will be' He insured Kushina while rubbing her arm then took off to get ready to go to the office.

…

'Naruto' Kurama said inside Naruto head. Naruto was in his room getting his bag ready for the mission that he had to go on.

'Yes' Naruto replied in his head. Although he was having a conversation with Kurama in his head it was quite hard to concentration on what he was doing in real life so he decided to take a break and hear Kurama out. It's not every day the fox starts conversations.

'What up' Naruto asked.

'This mission thing, it's going to be dangerousfor you'

Of course Naruto already knew this; although he can fight he still couldn't use charka proley

'I won't die, if that's what you saying Kurama'

'I know you won't baka'….'but its standing there being helpless is what I am worried about'

Naruto didn't say anything in reply. He just got up and focuses on getting his bag ready. Kurama knew not to say anything else but he was worried for his friend. Standing there helpless was something Kurama knew Naruto couldn't do. Standing there helpless would almost kill Naruto heart.

Naruto was going to say something to Kurama but there was a knock on his door.

'Can I come in' Sasuke asked on the other side of the door.

'Course'

Sasuke walked in all dressed and ready. He had a stern and worried look but masked it quickly with his cold black eyes.

'You ready Naruto'

'Yeah' Naruto skimmed at Sasuke quickly. 'What is wrong?' Naruto inquired.

'Just curiously about this mission'….'If ermm actually never mind. I will wait for you downstairs' and Sasuke left without giving Naruto a chance to talk.

Naruto quickly gather his things and left.

…

While Naruto, Minato and Sasuke got to the office Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Sai and Hinata was already there. The previous Hokages were there too stood behind Tsunade. Minato stood next to the third Hokage while Naruto stood next to Hinata and Sasuke next to Naruto.

Soon after Kakashi, Yamoto and Gai came in and stood on the sides, they were already aware of their mission.

'Your mission is simple' Tsunade started 'You will need to travel to the 'Mountains of Fate and stop some people'

She received baffled looks for the young shinobi. Tsunade took a look sights and said 'The sand and the stone shinobi have been killed on the Mountains of Fate. The shinobi of the villages are blaming the other side but the kages of those villages know it is something different. The shinobi of Death City have been seen at both crime scenes. If it's not sorted then war will start out again and this is something that we shouldn't allow happen. Both Kages from the Stone and Sand has requested that Konoha 13 should sort this out, in other words they believed in you guys'.

'So basically we need to stop the person who's killing' Shikamaru asked. He had the same feeling as what Naruto had. There is more to this then what is being said.

'Basically, I don't know much yet, but Gaara of the Sand is joining you on this mission and he knows more detail then the rest'. She then looks towards the door 'He should be here any moment' She tell herself out loud.

'His is here' Naruto whispered and got looks from everyone in the room. That moment the there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' Tsunade said and Gaara walked into the room.

'Shit Naruto, talk about spooky' Kiba declares looking from Naruto to Gaara.

Naruto just laughed while Gaara explained 'Naruto in charge of all the tail beast remember as he has all there charka and I have the 1 tail inside me still'.

'Makes sense' Choji states

'Gaara the mission please' Tsunade asked.

Gaara looked at Tsunade then to the previously Hokages then to the Konoha 13 to Kakashi, Gai and Yamoto and then locked eyes with Naruto.

'Shinobi have been dying in my care and in the care of the stone and I need your guys help. There's something not right with this, I'm sure that it's something bigger but as long as we have some sort of evidence I am sure we can stop this upcoming war. They took a certain stroll from the stone which the stone is blaming the sand and it isn't the sand that's doing this. This mission is simple, we will go as a group and then we will find who is doing these attacks and stop them if we can and get the stroll if we can' Gaara looked at Tsunade.

'You mission is simple, your team captains will be Gaara, Kakashi, Gai and Yamoto. You will follow everything they say and ask and you will go to the Mountains of Fate stop these people, stop the upcoming war and also gain the stroll. Clean?'

Everyone just nods and leaves to go on with the mission.

'Naruto I need you to stay here for a second' Tsunade asked as Konoha 13 was about to walk out of the door. Konoha 13 looks at Naruto then looks at Tsunade and they leave. The only people that are left in the room were the previous Hokages, Gaara, and the leaders.

'How is your arm?' Tsunade asked

'Fine' Naruto lied.

'Not fine is it now Naruto'

'It is fine I swear' Naruto slightly raised his voice.

'Shake my hand then' Tsunade asked raising her right hand up. Naruto breathing became more rapidly. Tsunade was testing him and he couldn't fail now. The truth was that his left arm was killing him, he pushed himself far too much training yesterday on his own, but he wanted to go on this mission no matter what.

Naruto glanced at his arm and tried to move in slightly but it wasn't responding like it usually does. He tried to make it move slightly but even then it hurt him. He tried to mask his reaction to the pain but Tsunade knew him to well. She sight and lowered her arm.

'I am going whether you like it or not' Naruto told Tsunade and Tsunade just stared at Naruto.

'Then shake my hand' Tsunade said.

Naruto looked from Tsunade to everyone else then back at Tsunade 'If I shake your hand I can go right'

'Yes'

Nice Naruto thought and then he closed his eyes 'Kurama' He said in his head 'Can you help me out please'

Kurama just laughed 'you brat'

Naruto just smiled and a charka form arm came out from his body and slowly moved to shake Tsunade hand. As soon as the charka form arm shakes Tsunade hand it disappeared and Naruto crouch to the floor, slightly panting. 'Thanks Kurama' He said in his head while looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade just laughed 'that's not what I meant'

'I just shake your hand' Naruto states.

Tsunade just smiles and said 'Naruto your arm is in a very delicate process right now'

'I know' Naruto cut into what Tsunade had to say 'But I am still going' He adds on.

'I will look after him' Gaara states and everyone looked at him. 'Naruto will come whatever you say 5th Hokage, but I will look after him'

'I guess I will leave it to you Kazekage' Tsunade speaks.

…

As Konoha 13, Gaara, Gai, Yamoto and Kakashi was on their way to the Mountains of Fate. All of them were in two, Gai and Yamoto in front followed by Shikamaru and Neji, then Sakura and Sai, then Kiba and Shino, then Choji and Ino, then Tenten and Lee, then Hinata and Naruto, then Sasuke and Gaara, followed by Kakashi.

There kept this formation because it was easier for them to defend and attack at the same time. They had to be careful in this mission because they didn't know what could happen.

For Naruto and Hinata it was quite embarrassing for them to be next to each other. The air around them was heavy and it was quite noticeable for the rest of the group.

It was embarrassing for Naruto and Hinata after they shared a kiss the other week. It was a nice feeling but neither of them knew how to approach each other.

'Isn't it weird' Sasuke whispered to Gaara and Kakashi 'there behaviour' Nodding towards Naruto and Hinata who wouldn't look at each other but was quite close to each other.

'It is like something happened between them two' Sasuke points out. Gaara and Kakashi nods.

'Do they always act this strange' Gaara asks.

'No really, they usually flirt without knowing they are doing so, now they can't even look at each other' Sasuke answered.

Kakashi just chuckled, 'It seems like your worried Sasuke'. Sasuke was caught off guard but didn't say anything and Gaara just smiled. Sasuke changed a lot from the past. Well hasn't really changed but has a different view because deep down he is still the same person.

Kakashi orders everyone to stop. 'Let's take camp here' he offers and everyone agrees. They all started making preparations of getting everything sorted such as making a fire, getting food etc. After about an hour of preparations everyone was settled down.

Naruto had just finished helping Sasuke sort out the fire when he saw Hinata sitting near the river on her own. He thought this was a brilliant chance to talk to Hinata and say sorry about the kiss. So Naruto started making his way over to her, when he got there he took the sit next to Hinata getting himself comfortable and snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata said, she looked at Naruto then turn her face the other side and blushed. Naruto couldn't help but blush at her blush. Naruto thought she looked so beautiful when she blushed. 'This girl can kill me' He thought to himself.

'Ermm the air kinder heavy so hmm' Naruto stuttered, he didn't know what to say and he usually always knows what to say. 'Guess Hinata special' Naruto thought to himself again.

Hinata just giggled 'Don't worry Naruto-kun'

Naruto looked at Hinata then gaze straight towards to river. 'It's a pretty river' He started.

'Yes Naruto, it's a normal pretty river' Hinata said trying not to laugh.

Naruto looked at her wide eyed 'It's a beautiful river right'

'You just said the same thing twice Naruto' Hinata laughed

'They have two different meaning actually Hinata'

'Like what?'

'Something can be pretty, but beauty you don't always find that' Naruto said eyeing Hinata making her blush.

'By the way you stop adding 'kun' on my name and you can have long conversations with me without blushing' Naruto said

'Why would you say things like that' Hinata whispered

'I like your blush' Naruto admits

'You're so weird Naruto' Hinata paused '-Kun' she adds pointing her tongue at Naruto causing her and Naruto to laugh.

'Daaam' Naruto said while looking up to the sky.

'Do you think everyone will be okay at the end of the mission Naruto' Hinata asked. Once she asked her question she looked towards the river, regretting her speaking her mind but when she is around Naruto she can't help but speak her mind.

'What are you worried about Hinata' Naruto ask.

'Everything' Hinata whispers back. She looks at Naruto then looks at the stars 'What if it doesn't turn out the way we plan, or someone get hurts. What do we do then?'

'We believe in each other' Naruto says. Hinata gives him a surprise look while Naruto looks towards the stars 'We just have to believe in each other. Believe that when one gets hurt someone will come and protect, and when on falls someone will help them back up, when one fights we will all fight' He looks at the stars getting lost in their beauty 'I think we will be okay, sure things won't go as plan but I believe in my friends to change the situation and make it better and they believe in me to win fights and I will do so' He looks at Hinata and smiles 'right'.

Hinata responds was something that Naruto didn't expect. She blushed so much, a blush that wasn't like her other blushes but more stronger and real and more beautiful and then she looked the other way coving her face. Naruto who was caught up in how wonderful her blush was failed to realised that he cause that blush. He smile a real smile in front of Hinata that made Hinata fall in love with Naruto all over again.

After Naruto composed himself he said 'sorry Hinata, made you blush again' trying to make her turn his way. But the blushing girl wouldn't give. Naruto just smiled and looked towards the stars 'I have a habit doing that to you right'

After a few minutes Hinata calmed herself down and peek at Naruto 'Yeah' she replied.

Naruto laughed and then Hinata said 'You also have a habit of kissing me randomly'

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. 'Kissed you once' he said gave a cheeky smile 'might kiss you again' Hinata just blushed, not as much as the most amazing blush Naruto saw before but it was still a cute blush. Naruto just laugh 'sorry couldn't help myself'.

'Do you…'

'Hinata can you help us please' Ino shouted cutting in what Hinata was going to tell Naruto

'Ino no, they were getting on well' Sakura told Ino, Sakura was annoyed because the air was good between Naruto and Hinata and she didn't want anyone to spoil that.

'You just have to ruin the mood huh Ino, although we couldn't hear what they were saying but they were laughing a lot' Tenten said laughing.

'It not my fault, we need some help because Shikamaru lazy'

'Don't look at me, this is a pain' Shikamaru defended himself.

'Everything a pain' Neji told Shikamaru and Choji just laughed.

Hinata and Naruto just laughed at their friends 'I'll help' Hinata shouted back and got up to go to them. Before she left she turned to Naruto and smiled and Naruto smiled back. He wished he had more time to talk to Hinata, he was curious what she was about to tell him.

'You might as well help too Naruto' Sakura shouted. Naruto got up stretched and then went to help his friends.

…

The minute in hit day light they team went on with their mission. They had a lot of travelling to cover but they already covered a lot. Yamoto suggested that they take another break to catch up on their breath. The other outer town takes longer to get to then the inner town and where they had to go to was right next to the outer town.

Naruto was in more pain then he realised. Although he hasn't done much with his arm it was throbbing more than ever and his head was also hurting. It was like someone was punching his head in over and over again. Naruto needed this break more than anyone else but doesn't like to say so, so when Yamoto suggested the break he happily accepted it.

Naruto took a sit on the big stone rubbing his head trying to get rid of the pain. He didn't even know where they stopped but was his head was throbbing more when Kakashi made them get up again and move on to another location saying 'this location is bad'. Naruto tried to get up but darkness took over him. The last thing he saw was Hinata calling his name.

Naruto was in the dark..

'_What happened to him'_ a voice asked

'_Dunno'_ someone else replied. Naruto felt himself being lifted up

'_We have to get out of here and then Sakura you start healing Naruto understood' _

'_Yes'_ another voice said.

'_Kakashi-sensei, Naruto heart beat to going slower'_

'_Hurry we need to go!'_ A voice shouted

Naruto was in a dark room. No-one was there.

'_Naruto-kun'_ a voice cried.

'_Let me wake him up'_ another voice said

'_How'_

'_I am a jinchuuriki now, trust me'_ the voice shouted.

Naruto's world was spinning. 'Where are you Kurama' Naruto asked the darkness. But the darkness didn't reply.

'Naruto' someone shouted.. 'NARUTO' 'NAAARRRUTTTOOOO'

Naruto turned around to see Gaara standing in the darkness with him. 'Gaara where are we' Naruto asked.

'Naruto, where is Kurama'

'I don't know Naruto replied looking deeper towards the darkness.

'Naruto focus!' Naruto looked back at Gaara then looked towards to darkness again. 'But Gaara, I want to know what's down there' Naruto pointed towards the darkness.

'_Stay with me Baka' _

Naruto and Gaara heard voices in the background. Like whispering but yet so close.

'Sakura is trying to save you Naruto' Gaara told Naruto 'Hinata's upset and everyone is worried'

Naruto couldn't help feel bad; he made Hinata cry 'Why, what happened'

Gaara raise an eyebrow at Naruto 'You' he whispered.

Naruto was just getting confused by the second. How did he cause everyone to worry? There were just taking a break.

'You fainted' Gaara states 'and then you heart was slowing down'

'_I am not letting you died like this Naruto' _a voice cried, like bells to Naruto ears. It was a quite cry but Naruto heard it so well and was sure Gaara could hear it too.

'I can be here because you own all the tail beast remember, your head is our place of meeting remember' Gaara adds on.

'_Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun' _

Naruto looked around 'Hinata' he whispers.

He looked at Gaara with a firm look. 'What is happening to me?'

Gaara looks back at Naruto with a worried look 'All you need to do is wake yourself up!'

'_Sakura he is not getting better'_

'_Shut up Ino'_

'_Come on Naruto'_

'NOW' Gaara shouts and suddenly disappears.

All Naruto could think about was what the hell is happening to him. He knew he had to calm himself down. He had to think cautiously. If he wasn't wise he might stay in this state for ever.

'_Gaara are you okay' a voice spoke_

'_What Happened?' another voice spoke_

'_His link was broken' Gaara replies_

Naruto thought 'A reason why this is happening to everyone else but me is because I am a jinchuuriki of the entire tail beast. That is what makes me different from everyone else. So this thing that is happening to me could be an attack, or a warning. Maybe whoever did this to me doesn't want me about because I could be dangerous… That's a good reason but then how would I break out of this'

'_Believe in him' Gaara says._

Naruto mind was thinking how to control all this and wake himself up like Gaara told him too. 'Arrh' he thought. His thoughts went to Hinata and his kiss with her. 'I want to see Hinata' He said to himself. Although he was in this tough situation he just couldn't help but want to see Hinata. After all Gaara did say he made her cry.

When he thought of Hinata all the darkness around him went light and gold.

'Oi Brat' Kurama barks 'What the hell happened. My link with you was broken. You could have died idoit'

Naruto just looked to Kurama 'What do you mean my link'

'Someone seemed to smash our link together with a jutsu. I have stopped the jutsu now with your friends help so it won't happened again'

'How can they do a jutsu without me seeing them?'

'Don't know' Kurama replied. 'Naruto be careful, whoever cased the jutsu must be close by and if you and that Gaara brat don't move from this area now it might hit Gaara next'

Naruto looked up to Kurama 'What happens to us if the link is broken'

'You die and we die' Kurama states.

Naruto looks down and thinks carefully. He focus his energy around him and sense about 4 people on the west side of him.

'Thanks Kurama'.

Naruto coughs and slowly with help sits up. 'Naruto' Sakura says relived. Naruto looks around to see everyone around him. There were not in the same place Naruto fainted but a different location. He glanced to Gaara who was panting sitting on the floor 'Thanks Gaara'

'Don't worry about it' Gaara replied.

'What happened' Kakashi asked, crouching next to Naruto while Sakura helped support Naruto sitting up.

'Kurama said someone close by cased a jutsu to break my link with Kurama. The reason it hit me and not Gaara was because I have all the tail beast charka inside me. Kurama tried to reach me like you guys did but it seemed only a fellow jinchuuriki could get thought to me. Kurama stopped the jutsu user to do a jutsu like that again but next time it might be Gaara. While I was speaking to Kurama I sense four shinobi with dark charka on my west but I don't know how long ago that was' Naruto finished. Everyone was quite around him thinking whether they are being attacked or.

Naruto looked at Hinata who avoid eye contact with Naruto. It looked like she was crying. All Naruto wanted to do was give her a hug but he knew he couldn't, not in front of everyone.

'I am okay now' Naruto said aiming it at everyone but still looked in Hinata direction. '100% fine'.

…

Kakashi decided it was best for them to stay based where there were, having look out. Sakura wanted to make sure Naruto was 100% okay but all Naruto wanted to do was talk to Hinata. He looked at Hinata while Sakura was healing him. Hinata was helping the rest of the ninja's making camp. Sasuke sat next to Naruto helping Sakura healing Naruto.

'She cried you know' Sakura told Naruto. Naruto just looked at Sakura then looked back at Hinata

'I didn't want to make her cry you know' Naruto said.

'What are your feelings for Hinata-chan Naruto?' Sakura asked.

He spoke his mind because he trusted her two team mates. 'I think I like her'

'We all know that, but explain' Sasuke asked.

'She's really cute' Naruto smiled 'She has a really cute laugh, and the cutest blush. She so kind hearted as well you know' Naruto looked at Hinata and blush a little 'she works so hard to get stronger to protect the people she loves, and she funny when it comes to seriously talks. She is nice to be around' Naruto concluded.

Sakura just smiled and said 'Sounds like you're in love with her'

Naruto just blushed.

'Will you ever ask her out' Sasuke ask

'How can I? To like someone you need to protect. How can I protect if I can't use my left hand' Naruto replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. 'I want to protect Hinata with my life but I can't do that, not how I am now anyways'

Sasuke and Sakura don't say anything in reply, mainly because they know what it means to be weak and not protect. They both decided to see how everything goes from afar.

'Naruto, I think its best we take you back to the village, it seems the broken link has effect your left arm'

Naruto just nods.

Kakashi then decided that it's best to split in two groups. One group will go home and the other group will go on and find out some information. 'Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai and Ino will go with Yamato and Naruto and go back to the village. Myself, Gai, Lee, Shino, Choji, Kiba, Tenten and Gaara will go ahead to see if we find any more information.'

Everyone agree to that and they both take route, Naruto being supported by Sasuke.

'Will they be okay' Naruto murmurs to Sasuke.

'Trust them' Sasuke whispered back.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for not uploading for a while. Had reader block on how to finish 'The First Day Part 2' but should deffo upload lastest next week. I started another story called 'True Love'! Please read as well. **

**Instead of making you guys wait longer I decided to write a really really short chapter about Sasuke. Next week a much longer chapter, sorry again!**

**Thanks to Bluehulk45, CharlieOR123, Foolish Thinker, Kiriko the 22 tails, MYK-ON, The Dark Dragon Emperor, TheMaskedShinobi, amfrazier74, nico2883, oliver2662, Sabina black. Universal cynicism, x1gbar, Sweetbaby162014 and Ctdiaz.**

**Thank you to x1gbar AND universal cynicism for favourite and following both 'The Afterlife' and 'True Love' **

** randomreviewasag Yes I will be, This chapter is based on other characters**

** x1gbar Thank yooou! Will upload more and much more interesting things to come **

Chapter 12- The Soften Heart

It never occurred to Sasuke that he would be back at the village. It never occurred to him that he would love someone apart from his brother. Never occurred to him that he would have a soft heart.

Since he helped at the War the present Hokage agreed with the rest of the Hokage that Sasuke would be allow in the village again. At first he wasn't allow to become a Ninja and go on missions but stay a villager.

At first Sasuke couldn't accept this, it was driving him mad because it was so out of his character, he felt reckless and annoyed. Thanks to his only friend Naruto he was able to help the village by going to missions. He became a bit thankful for his yellow hair friend but he would never show it.

When the 4th Hokage allowed him to move in with him, his wife and Naruto, Sasuke heart started to feel warm. He felt being a part of a family and he was happy. Once Kushina started telling Sasuke and Itachi stories about his mother as they were close, Sasuke started feeling sad. His was happy to hear stories that his forgotten in his angry times.

The time Sasuke need really changed was when Sasuke saw Naruto in pain. His heart ached and he didn't know how to react. He felt bad that he couldn't do anything for his first friend and it hurt Sasuke as much as it hurt Naruto seeing Sasuke in his dark ways.

Sasuke couldn't do anything to help Naruto but watch Naruto from afar, feeling Naruto pain as best as he could. As he was watching Naruto he saw how Naruto feel in love, and how Hinata was the only one that was able to help Naruto get out of his darkness.

Sasuke felt pleased but depressed at the same time. Pleased because Naruto was back to his usual self but depressed because he couldn't help Naruto the way Hinata helped him.

Sasuke then spent more time with Naruto, helping Naruto any way he could. Sasuke started to show some emotions, started smiling or laughing. Sasuke felt this was the only way he could help Naruto. He soon started enjoying his time, he felt happier that he was able to help Naruto, and happier that team 12 was being team 12 once again.

He then realised that he was an actual human with human feelings when Konoha 13 went on a mission together. That mission showed him that he had a real heart with real emotions and everyone in the village had a place in his heart. When that person died in that mission his heart hurt a lot, and it was a new feeling for him.

The death of his friend was harsh and hurtful but Naruto was able to get everyone back together and told everyone to remember how that person was a hero. That mission started Sasuke feelings and his feelings were that he wanted to protect everyone and doesn't want to lose anyone AGAIN!

Sasuke then started going on yearly day trips to remember his friend that he lost, it was the day when Konoha 13 who is now 12 got together and it was a wonderful day. Sasuke felt happier with people about and rather be with people then be alone, which was different from the past Sasuke.

Sasuke grow on Konoha 12 and everyone cared for him as he started caring for them, it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Sasuke also got closer to Hinata as she did have a big part in Naruto's life, although the young couple never mentioned how they felt about each other it was pretty obviously from their actions. He felt Hinata open up more as a person and understood what Naruto saw in her. Sasuke would also lay down his life for Hinata as Hinata was part of Naruto.

As for Naruto, Sasuke couldn't protect him. He didn't know how to protect Naruto. It was hard but Sasuke knew that he would die for Naruto, knowing this isn't a real way to protect someone but it is better than nothing.

Sasuke quickly grew to know that it was better to love then go for revenge, although he still has his cold hearted side to him, he knew how to crack a smile.

The weeks before Naruto became an official Hokage, Sasuke felt please with Naruto. Sasuke then knew how he would protect Naruto and that was becoming Naruto's second hand man. Becoming Naruto's second hand man allowed Sasuke to feel more a part of Naruto and able him to understand Naruto more, although he was pretty sure he understood Naruto enough.

Sasuke then knew that he had change since Naruto saved him and he was happy with the new him, it was something that was different but was so ordinary. His heart was no longer dark and alone but soften and was warmer than it ever was.

**Kinder a spoiler, but in Konoha 13 which is in three pieces which I have completed writing it has a character's death which won't be mention till the chapters are out which will be out in the next couple of months. Enjoy !**


End file.
